captif
by fanncis
Summary: lors d'une mission sous couverture, un des agents du NCIS et du FBI disparaissent.
1. Chapter 1

voilà c'est corrigé maintenant.

comme je disait ce n'est pas la suite de quand le passé ressurgit. Captif est une fic faite à la demande d'une amie.

* * *

_**13 octobre 2007.**_

Gibbs se réveilla très tôt ce matin-là. Il regarda l'heure.- **4h11**soupira t-il. Il se leva, enfila un pantalon puis alla à la cuisine se faire un café. 40 minutes plus tard, il était au bureau, il alluma son ordinateur, s'assit et pianota sur le clavier.

**-Désolé, j'ai tout fait mais je n'aboutis à rien. Je te promets de ne pas arrêter de te rechercher, tant que Dieu me prêtera la vie.**

Il scruta son écran, on pouvait y voir un avis de recherche.

Agent Spécial du NCIS Anthony DiNozzo, disparu en service le 13 octobre 2003.

Quatre ans s'étaient déjà écoulés depuis cette fameuse soirée, quasiment 1 an après la mort de Kate.

Tony travaillait sous couverture avec l'Agent Rider Alex du FBI, un homme de l'équipe de Fornell.

Le NCIS et le FBI collaboraient sur une affaire de trafic d'armes et de drogue.

Des militaires américains peu scrupuleux fournissaient en armes un groupe de la guérilla colombienne. Les agents DiNozzo et Rider avaient réussi à intégrer le groupe des revendeurs d'armes en se faisant passer pour des militaires.

Seulement, le soir de l´échange, où la mission aurait du prendre fin, tout bascula. L'heure de l'échange fut modifiée à la dernière minute. Quand le NCIS et le FBI étaient arrivés sur les lieux, ils avaient découvert les corps de quatre militaires et de deux latino-américains criblés de balles.

Mais, pas une seule trace d'Anthony ou d'Alex. Au bureau, les jours et les semaines suivantes, il y avait eu beaucoup de spéculations.

Les deux agents avaient du être tués.

Ou ils avaient retourné leurs vestes

Ces deux idées là, Gibbs et le reste de l'équipe ne pouvaient les accepter.

Une autre des spéculation retenue, était que les deux hommes avaient été faits prisonniers et que leurs assaillants attendaient le jour où ils pourraient se servir d'eux comme monnaie d'échange.

Mais cet espoir s'était éloigné de jour en jour, laissant la place à la thèse la plus plausible : les deux hommes avaient été tués. Si au moins, ils avaient pu découvrir leurs corps, ils sauraient tous à quoi s'en tenir.

Gibbs fut sorti de ses pensées par le son de l'ouverture de l'ascenseur, une petite fille courut vers lui.

-**Tonton Jethro ! **

**-Eden **! Gibbs embrassa la petite fille sur le front et la fit grimper sur ses genoux. –**Que fais-tu ici à cette heure-ci ?**

**-Ma Baby-sitter est malade, donc maman m´a emmenée avec elle.**

**-Où est-elle ?**

**-Aux toilettes, je crois qu'elle est triste ce matin. Je l'ai vue pleurer en cachette.**

**-Je vais aller la voir, tu permets ?**

**-Oui ;**

Gibbs assit Eden dans son fauteuil et lui donna de quoi faire un dessin. Il l'observa quelques instants. Bien qu'Eden ait les cheveux et le teint de sa mère, elle avait les yeux de son père. Son regard également, personne ne pouvait le nier elle était bien la fille de Tony. Ziva et Tony se fréquentaient depuis 6 mois quand il avait disparu. 3 semaines après sa disparition, Ziva avait découvert qu'elle était enceinte et elle avait gardé l'enfant contre l'avis de sa famille. Grâce à Jen et à Gibbs, elle avait obtenu la nationalité américaine. Sa famille lui avait tourné le dos et celle de Tony n'avait même pas voulu entendre parler d'elle. Sa famille, maintenant, était son équipe au NCIS.

Gibbs frappa à la porte des toilettes et entra. Ziva était en train de se passer de l'eau sur la figure, elle avait les yeux rouges.

**-Ca va ?**

**-Ça ira.**

**-Tu aurais du rester chez toi aujourd'hui.**

**-Oh non ! Je préfère être ici plutôt que chez moi à broyer du noir. Où-est Eden ?**

**-Elle dessine sur mon bureau.**

**-Merci, Gibbs.**

**-De quoi ?**

**-D'être comme un père pour elle, d'avoir été présent tout au long de la grossesse et jusqu'à maintenant.**

Gibbs prit la jeune femme dans les bras et lui embrassa la tête.

**-Tu sais, Tony est comme un fils pour moi, bien que nos âges ne le permettent pas et je sais qu'il aurait fait la même chose pour moi.**

Ziva sourit.

**-Bon, je ne voudrais pas qu'Eden reste trop longtemps toute seule.**

Ils remontèrent au bureau, ils virent Tim à quatre pattes sur le sol Eden sur son dos.

Ziva rigola en voyant la scène. McGee, voyant que Gibbs et Ziva étaient revenus, fit descendre la petite fille de son dos, tout gêné d'avoir été pris en flagrant délit de faire le cheval.

**-Non tonton Tim, encore !**

**-Non jeune fille, ça suffit ! Tu dois laisser tonton Tim travailler. Tu vas venir avec moi, tu vas rester avec Tata Abby.**

**-Tu crois qu'elle me prêtera son Bert ?**

**-Tu lui demanderas.**

Ziva remonta 10 minutes plus tard et s'assit à son bureau, celui qui avait appartenu à l'homme qu'elle aimait, Tony. Le nouveau, Tom Tesa avait pris l'ancien bureau de Ziva. Il était arrivé il y a trois ans et avait eu beaucoup de mal à s'intégrer.

_**24 décembre 2007.**_

Jen, Ducky, Abby, McGee, Gibbs étaient allés chez Ziva et Eden pour fêter noël. Ziva le faisait uniquement pour sa fille.

-**Le père noël va venir m'apporter mes cadeaux ? **

**-As-tu été bien sage cette année ?**demanda Abby.

**-Oui, très sage.**

**-Alors oui, il y a des chances. Que lui as-tu demandé ?** Chuchota Abby à l'oreille d'Eden.

**-Je lui ai demandé qu'il me ramène mon papa, pour que maman ne soit plus triste.**

Abby eut la gorge nouée, des larmes lui montèrent aux yeux.

**-Tu sais ma puce, ce genre de chose, le père noël ne peut malheureusement pas le faire. **Lui répondit la jeune gothique.

-**Pourquoi ? Tonton Jimmy m'a dit que je pouvais lui demander tout ce que je voulais. **Dit la fillette en pleurant.

Elle sortit du salon et courut à sa chambre ;

**-Eden, qu'est-ce-qui se passe ?** demanda ziva.

**-Je suis désolée, j'ai gaffé. Je vais aller rattraper ça ;** Dit Abby.

Abby frappa à la porte de la chambre et entra, Eden était allongée sur son lit et serrait un cadre photo et son Gilly, un éléphant en peluche et doudou de la petite fille, dans ses bras. Elle pleurait.

**-Pardonne-moi Eden, je n'aurais pas du te dire ça comme ça.**

Elle prit l'enfant dans ses bras. Elle vit que la photo se trouvant dans le cadre était celle de Tony, elle avait été prise deux mois avant sa disparition, pendant une enquête.

**-Pourquoi le père noël ne peut pas faire ça ? demanda Eden ;**

**-Tu te souviens, quand on a parlé de cendrillon ou de blanche neige ?**

**-Oui, ce sont des contes pour enfants, ça n'existe pas.**

**-Et bien, le père noël c'est pareil, c'est juste une légende. Il n'existe pas vraiment, on peut dire que les papas et les mamans sont les pères noël. C'est eux et la famille qui font les cadeaux aux enfants.**

**-Oui, mais moi je n'ai pas de papa et je voulais tellement que mon papa revienne ! Maman, elle pleure toute les nuits dans son lit. Elle croit que je dors, mais je l'entends. Je n'aime pas quand elle est triste. Et puis, je voudrais avoir un papa comme mes copines de la Gym, et du poney.**

**-Tu as un papa Eden, malheureusement il a disparu.**

**-Il a disparu parce qu'il ne voulait pas de moi ?**

**-Oh non ! Eden, ne dis jamais ça. Ton papa aurait été très fier d'avoir une petite fille comme toi.**

Elle essuya le visage de la petite fille qui avait arrêté de pleurer.

**-Tu as les mêmes yeux que lui.**

**-C'est vrai ? **demanda l'enfant avec un sourire

**-Oui.**

**-Tata Abby, comment il était ?**

**-Tu n'en parles pas avec ta maman ?**

**-Non, ça la rend trop triste.**

Abby se mit à lui parler de son papa, de sa rencontre avec chacun des membres de l'équipe, comment il était avec sa maman. Abby avait été la seule au courant de leur relation, jusqu'à l'annonce de la grossesse de Ziva.

On frappa à la porte.

**-Hé, les demoiselles ! Qu'est-ce-que vous faites ? Le père noël va arriver.**

Eden courut au salon.

**-Ça va **? demanda Gibbs à Abby.

**-Oui. J'ai beau savoir que cette enfant a un QI très élevé, elle m'étonnera toujours. Tant par sa maturité, que par sa façon de réagir aux événements et à les comprendre.**

**-Qu'est-ce-qui s'est passé ?**

**-J'ai du lui dire que le père noël n'existait pas. Elle venait de me dire qu'elle avait demandé au père noël qu'il lui ramener son papa, pour que sa maman ne soit plus triste. Et ensuite, elle m'a demandé que je lui parle de Tony. Elle ne veut pas en parler avec Ziva car elle voit que ça la rend trop triste.**

**Tu sais Gibbs, tout doucement, je suis en train de me dire que Tony est mort. Ça fait déjà quatre ans et demi qu'il a disparu, et je sais qu'il n'aurait jamais retourné sa veste ;**

**-Tu as peut être raison. Il se peut qu'il soit mort, mais mon instinct me dit qu'il est en vie, quelque part, et qu'il attend qu'on vienne le chercher.**

**-J'aimerais tant que tu aies raison. Mais où est-il alors ? Cela fait quatre ans et demi que l´on fait des recherches et on n'est pas très aidés. On devrait aller les rejoindre, ils vont se demander ce qu'on fait.**

Le reste de la fête se passa bien. Ducky, déguisé en père noël, distribua les cadeaux. Eden avait été bien gâtée par tous.

Les mois s'écoulèrent encore. Aujourd'hui, on était le 1er juillet 2008, c'était l'anniversaire d'Eden.

Ziva regardait sa fille jouer à la balançoire que Gibbs avait accrochée à l'arbre dans son jardin.

Elle se souvenait de ce jour dans les moindres détails. Elle était à 1 semaine de son terme, elle avait rejoint le reste de l'équipe pour le déjeuner. Quand elle était arrivée au bureau, ils étaient tous dans la salle d'autopsie. Elle les avait rejoints. C'est là qu'elle avait perdu les eaux, et qu´une grande douleur s'en était suivie. Eden était en train de s'engager. Ducky avait du pratiquer lui-même l'accouchement.

Gibbs s'assit aux cotés de Ziva.

**-Tu es bien pensive.**

**-J'étais en train de me rappeler la naissance d'Eden.**

**-Je me souviens, un jour mémorable. C'est la première fois que j'ai vu Ducky paniquer avec un patient. **

Eden descendit de la balançoire et rejoignit Gibbs et sa maman.

**-J'ai vu Tata Abby, pépé Ducky et tonton Tim au bout de l'allée.**

Ils fêtèrent tous ensemble les quatre ans de la petite fille.

_**8 juillet 2008, NCIS ;**_

Ils étaient tous en train de rédiger leur rapport sur la dernière affaire qu'ils avaient traitée.

Quand le téléphone de Gibbs sonna.

**-Gibbs.**

**-…**

**-Bien j'arrive tout de suite.**

Il remonta rejoindre Jen au MTAC. Fornell était là.

-**Qu'est-ce-qu'il se passe ?**

Fornell prit la parole.

**-Il y a une semaine, un informateur basé en Colombie a vu deux blancs. Des américains d'après ses sources, prisonniers d'un groupe FARC et il se pourrait que ce soient les agents Rider et DiNozzo **

**-Comment cela se pourrait-il ?**

**-Il nous a envoyé une photo -** _une photo apparut sur l'écran géant, montrant un groupe d'hommes en arrière- plan. Dans une cage en bambou, se trouvaient cinq hommes, fers au pied_ **-nous sommes sûrs que l'homme à droite est l'agent Rider, je l'ai déjà vu porter la barbe. Et, même si cet homme est beaucoup plus maigre, je suis persuadé que c'est lui. Je sais que la photo n'est pas très bonne mais qu'en pensez-vous ?**

**-Avec une barbe, des cheveux plus longs et très amaigri, il se pourrait bien que l'homme à sa gauche soit Tony. Je vais demander à Abby de lancer une reconnaissance faciale.** Dit Gibbs.

Gibbs se retourna vers Jen.

**-Jen, je ne veux pas que Ziva soit mise au courant, tant qu'on n'est pas sûrs que ce soit eux.**

**-Pas de problème. En tout cas, si c'est eux, ils sont vraiment méconnaissables. **Dit Jen.

**-Fornell, tu peux nous en dire plus sur ceux qui les détiennent ?**

**-Oui, ils sont connus pour leur trafic d'émeraudes. Ils exploitent des esclaves dans leur mines et les traitent pire que du bétail. Là, sur la photo au centre, l'homme qui fume le cigare est connu pour ses tortures. Il est souvent engagé par des milices ou des groupes terroristes pour faire parler leurs prisonniers. Que dire d'autre ? Ils sont connus pour être très dangereux, ils ont à leur actif plusieurs assassinats, attentats et prises d'otages. Aucun de leurs otages n'est jamais revenu vivant.**

Gibbs descendit voir Abby et lui expliqua tout. Elle lança de suite une reconnaissance faciale.

**-Faites que soit lui, faites que ce soit lui ! **S'impatienta Abby ;-**Tu te rends compte, si c'est lui Eden connaîtrait enfin son père !**

L'ordinateur arrêta sa recherche. Un résultat positif venait de s'afficher sur l'écran ;

-**Yes, Tony est vivant !! **Cria Abby en se jetant dans les bras de Gibbs **–Oh, je l'avais tellement espéré**

Gibbs avait du mal à le croire. Vivant, Tony était vivant !

**- Il faut qu'on le dise à Ziva, Gibbs.**

**-Oui, je descends voir Ducky, Dis à Ziva de me rejoindre en-bas. Attends qu'elle ne soit plus dans la pièce pour le dire à McGee.**

Abby monta quatre à quatre les marches et arriva en moins de deux au bureau.

**-Ziva, Gibbs t'attend en salle d'autopsie**. Dit-elle tout essoufflée.

**-Qu'est-ce-qui se passe ? Il y a un problème ?**

**-Non, pas de problème. Il a juste besoin de te voir.**

_**Salle d'autopsie.**_

**-Je suis là Gibbs. Abby m'a dit que tu avais quelque chose à me dire.**

**-Je ne sais pas trop comment te dire ça, C'est…**

**-Les ossements de Tony on été retrouvés, c'est ça ?**

**-Non, Tony est vivant. Il se trouve en Colombie où il est prisonnier.**

-**Tony, vivant ? **Dit ziva, et elle perdit connaissance.

**-Ziva, réveille-toi.** Lui dit Ducky en lui donnant une légère claque sur les joues.

Elle ouvrit lentement les yeux.

-**Gibbs, dis-moi que je n'ai pas rêvé. Tony est vivant** ?

**-Oui, il est bien vivant**.

**-Gibbs, il faut aller le chercher !**

**-On ira, mais on doit d'abord organiser tout ça. Fornell est là pour nous aider.**

Ils montèrent tous les trois dans le bureau de la directrice où se trouvaient Fornell, Jen et McGee ainsi qu'Abby, qui serra Ziva dans ses bras.

**-Alors Fornell, tu as une suggestion pour récupérer nos hommes **?

**-Nous savons bien que notre gouvernement refusera de traiter avec eux. Ils me l'ont dit clairement, on doit se débrouiller nous-mêmes. Notre indic nous a informés que ce groupe essaie de rentrer en contact avec divers revendeurs d'armes. Ils veulent leur acheter des explosifs et des armes. Nous avons ainsi réussi à rentrer en contact avec eux en nous faisant passer pour un groupe terroriste indépendant. Nous avons lancé les négociations, il va falloir prier pour qu'ils nous choisissent. **

**-Qui dirige ces négociations ? **demanda Jen.

**-Dick Wilson, ancien négociateur au SWAT, il sera de la partie. Un gars très compétent dans sa matière. Je ferais également partie de l'équipe.**

**-Donc, vous deux plus moi, ça fait trois. On ne sera pas assez nombreux.**

**-Je viens aussi.**

**-Non Ziva, ça va être une mission risquée. Pense à Eden, elle a besoin de sa mère. Pense à ce qu'elle deviendrait si personne ne revenait de cette mission.**

**-J´irais, Tony m´a sauvé la vie plus d'une fois. Maintenant, c'est à moi de lui rendre la pareille. **

**-Vous êtes sûr McGee ? Il se peut que j'y reste ;** lui répondit Gibbs.

**-Je viens.**

**-Bien. **Dit Gibbs

**-Fornell quand aurons-nous leur réponse ?**

**-Dans quatre jours, ça va nous laisser le temps de tout mettre au point s'ils nous choisissent. **Répondit Fornell.

**-On va devoir le laisser encore quatre jours de plus dans cet enfer ! **Soupira Abby.

**-Au minimum. **Dit Jen

**-Il est vivant et Dieu continue à le protéger. **Dit Ziva. Elle perdit à nouveau connaissance.

Gibbs lui mit une tape sur la joue.

**-Ziva, rentre chez toi. Et surtout, ne dit rien à la petite jusqu'au retour de Tony. Ducky va te ramener. **

Arrivée chez elle, Ziva donna congé à la baby-sitter.

**-Pépé Ducky, tu restes ? C'est l'heure du goûter, je peux demander à maman de te faire un thé. **

**-D'accord, je peux rester un peu.**

Finalement, Ducky était même resté pour le repas du soir et Eden avait voulu que son pépé Ducky lui raconte une de ses histoires. Elle s'était endormie tout en l'écoutant.

-**Elle aime écouter toute tes histoires.**

**-Au moins une qui les apprécies !**

**-Dire qu'elle a déjà quatre ans. Tony a manqué les meilleurs instants de sa vie. Sa naissance, son premier mot, ses premiers pas. Elle va pouvoir enfin connaître son papa.**

**-Comment va-t´il être ? Ça fait presque 5 ans qu'il est entre leurs mains. Il ne savait même pas que j'attendais un enfant.**

_**Quatre ans et 9 mois plus tôt : le 13 octobre 2003.**_

**-Hé les gars, l'heure de l'échange a changé. On a rendez-vous dans 20 minutes, préparez-vous. **Dit un homme en uniforme militaire aux agents DiNozzo et Rider.

**-On arrive. **répondirent-ils.

Tony prit son téléphone et appela Gibbs, il tomba sur le répondeur.

**-Gibbs c'est DiNozzo. L'heure du rendez-vous a changé, ce n'est plus 21heures mais 19h30, on vous attend là-bas**. Et il raccrocha.

_**19h40 usine désaffectée, nord-est de Washington.**_

L'échange était en cours.

-**On avait dit 120 kilos de C4. Il n'y en a que la moitié et il manque une caisse de grenades.**

**-Vous nous avez pris de court en avançant l'heure. Nous aurons tout ce qu'il faut dans une heure.**

**-Non, désolé. Il nous fallait tout maintenant, les termes du contrat ont changé.**

Il y eu un premier échange de coup de feu.

Tony et Rider ripostèrent.

-Qu'est ce qu'ils foutent ? Dit Rider à Tony.

Tout en tenant son revolver, Tony sortit son téléphone et composa le numéro de Gibbs. Il tomba de nouveau sur son répondeur ;

**-Gibbs ! Les choses vont mal ici, qu'est-ce-que vous faites ? **À peine eut-il le temps de finir sa phrase que son téléphone prit une balle.

6 hommes tombèrent à terre, les sud-américains eurent le dessus.

**-Jetez vos armes.** Cria un des hommes.

Tony, Rider, et les deux autres militaires jetèrent leur arme.

_-On est cuit. _Pensa Tony

**-A genoux et mettez vos mains sur la tête**. cria l'homme à nouveau.

Les quatre hommes obéirent. On leur attacha les mains et leurs yeux furent bandés.

Ensuite, on les fit monter dans une fourgonnette. Ils roulèrent plusieurs heures.

**- El jefe no va a ser que dice que no se es toda la mercancía, pero pienso que estos cuatro americano, harán una bonita moneda de intercambio a su debido tiempo. **Dit l´un des hommes. (**Le chef ne va pas être content qu'on n´aie pas toute la marchandise. Mais, je pense que ces quatre américains feront une belle monnaie d'échange en temps voulu.)**

Rider se pencha vers Tony et chuchota.

-**Qu'est-ce-qu'il a dit ?**

**-Qu'on ferait une belle monnaie d'échange en temps voulu.**

-**Silencio ! ****(silence)**

Ils roulèrent encore un moment et enfin la camionnette s'arrêta.

**-****Descienda.**

**-Il nous demande de descendre**. Dit Tony, en commençant à descendre.

Ils furent conduits dans une pièce humide. Leurs assaillants les attachèrent avec des chaines et les laissèrent seuls, les yeux toujours bandés.

-Creo que se va bien a reir (je crois qu'on va bien rire) dit l´un des hommes avant de refermer la porte derrière lui.

**-Qu'est-ce-qu'il a dit** ? Demanda Rider.

**-Qu'ils allaient bien rire**. Répondit Tony.

-**Qu'est-ce-qu'ils vont nous faire** ? demanda l´un des militaires.

**-Oh ! On le découvrira bien assez tôt. **Répondit Tony d'un ton sarcastique

**-Pourquoi la cavalerie n'a pas débarqué ? Demanda Rider**

**-Je ne sais pas Alex. Ils étaient sensés assurer nos arrières, il a du se passer quelque chose. **Répondit Tony.

**-Quelle cavalerie ?**demanda le 2eme militaire (mac.)

**-Nous ne sommes pas ce que nous prétendons être, je suis un agent du FBI et Tony est un agent du NCIS. On était là pour vous surveiller et arrêter votre trafic.**

**-Je vois que c'est très réussi ! Et quels sont vos vrais noms ?**

**-Moi c'est Alex Rider, et lui c´est Anthony DiNozzo.**

La porte s'ouvrit brusquement.

**- ****Bueno señores tengo algunas cuestiones que colocarles** (Bon messieurs j'ai quelques questions à vous poser** ¿A comenzar por, dónde es el resto de la mercancía?** (A commencer par, où est le reste de la marchandise?)

**-Je ne comprends pas ce qu'il dit**. Dit Archer (militaire 1)

**-Il demande où se trouve le reste de la marchandise**. Traduisit Tony.

**-**** Bien veo que él menos uno ustedes habla nuestra lengua**. (Bien, je vois qu'on moins l´un de vous parle notre langue.)

- **¿- entonces quiero respuestas, donde encuentro el resto de la mercancía**? Alors je veux des réponses, où je trouve le reste de la marchandise ?

**- Archer, où est le reste de la marchandise ?**

**-Je ne sais pas. C'est Steve qui le savait et ils l'ont tué.**

**- Et toi Mac, tu sais ?**

**-Non.**

**- ****No saben**. (**Ils ne savent pas.)**

**- ****Mala respuesta** **Mauvaise réponse**lui dit l'homme en lui assénant un coup.

**-**** ¡Descanso mi cuestión donde es el resto de mi mercancía?!** (Je repose ma question, où est le reste de ma marchandise ?!)

-** No saben. **Répéta Tony.

L'homme frappa de nouveau Tony.

- Como quieren, espero que vayan a gustar las festividades (Comme vous voulez, j'espère que vous allez aimer les festivités.)Dit l'homme en ricanant. Et il repartit.

-**Qu'est-ce-qu'il a dit** ? Demanda Alex.

**-Qu'il espère qu'on va aimer les festivités.**

**-Qu'est-ce-qu'il voulait dire par là ? **demanda Archer.

**-Je n'en sais rien. **Soupira Tony.

-**Vous pensez que vos collègues vont nous retrouver** ?demanda Mac.

**-Je ne pense pas. Nous n'avions pas de traceur sur nous**. Dit Rider.

-**Qu'est-ce-qu'ils vont nous faire ?** dit Mac angoissé.

Ils restèrent ainsi toute la nuit.

La porte s'ouvrit.

**-¿Bien dormido? (**Bien dormi ?) demanda l'homme.

**- Como bebés** (**comme des bébés)** dit Tony qui reçut un coup de matraque dans l'estomac.

**- B****ien, como quieren hacer el astuto él van a comenzar por ustedes**.**Bien, comme vous voulez faire le malin, on va commencer par vous.).**

L'homme ordonna à ses hommes de détacher Tony. Ils le conduisirent dans une pièce attenante.

Ils l'attachèrent à une chaise et lui enlevèrent son bandeau. Une lumière fut braquée sur son visage.

Il avait du mal à voir le visage de ses ravisseurs.

**- ****Entonces ustedes dicha no saber dónde se encuentra las granadas y el C4**. (Alors, vous dites ne pas savoir où se trouvent les grenades et le C4.)

- **Sí es eso**. (oui, c'est ça.)

- **Mentira** (Mensonge!) Cria l'homme.

- **No, no miento, tienen matan a la única persona que sabía dónde se ocultaba todo (**Non, je ne mens pas, vous avez tué la seule personne qui savait où tout était caché.)

**- ****Entonces van ustedes aclaran para hacerme llegar lo que falta**(Alors vous allez vous débrouiller pour me faire parvenir ce qui manque).

**- No puedo, no soy militar. Soy un agente del NCIS y el hombre al cabello rojizo que está con mi y un agente del****FBI** (je ne peux pas, je ne suis pas militaire. Je suis un agent du NCIS et l'homme aux cheveux roux qui est avec moi est un agent du FBI.)

- **Debíamos detenerles pisón noche así como los militares quienes revenden estas armas, pero...** (-Nous devions vous arrêter hier soir ainsi que les militaires qui vous revendaient ces armes, mais…)

**-****Pero sus amigos se les dejaba caído. No hicieron ustedes no van a aburrirse con nosotros, no vamos a dejarles caer**. (Mais vos amis vous ont laissé tomber. Ne vous en faites pas, vous n'allez pas vous ennuyer avec nous, nous n'allons pas vous laisser tomber.)

**-**** ¿No se me no me presenta yo me llamo a Pedro Sanchez y ustedes?** (Je ne me suis pas présenté je m'appelle Pedro Sanchez et vous ?)

- **Me llamo a Anthony DiNozzo.** (Je m'appelle Anthony DiNozzo.)

- **Bien, vamos nosotros divertido un poco con ustedes el Sr. DiNozzo** (Bien, nous allons nous amuser un peu avec vous, Monsieur DiNozzo.)

Sanchez remit le bandeau sur les yeux de Tony. Il prit ensuite une matraque et commença à frapper l'agent du NCIS. Dans la pièce d'à-côté, ses compagnons de mauvaise fortune purent entendre ses cris étouffés. Ils le ramenèrent ensuite avec les autres et l'attachèrent à nouveau.

-**Tony, ça ?**

**-…**

**-Tony tu m'entends ?**

Tony toussa.

-**Ça va.**

_**Quelques heures plus tard.**_

Sanchez et ses hommes revinrent et détachèrent leurs prisonniers.

-Desnudan enteramente.

**-Qu'est-ce-qu'il demande ?**

**-Il nous demande de nous déshabiller entièrement. **Leur dit Tony

Tony commença à déboutonner sa chemise, ainsi que Rider.

**-Desnudan enteramente**. Cria à nouveau Sanchez aux deux militaires en leur donnant un coup de matraque dans les jambes.

Les quatre hommes étaient maintenant entièrement nus, leurs yeux étaient toujours bandés. Ils furent séparés, mit chacun dans une pièce et attachés de nouveau après avoir été dépouillé de leurs objets personnels : montres, gourmettes, chaines, bagues. Seules leurs plaques militaires leur avait été laissées.

_**Pièce de Tony ;**_

Il était resté enfermé là pendant deux jours. Personne n'était venu le voir, on lui passait des bruits de cris, de pleurs d'enfants, des bruits de détonations ou de rires pendant des heures, pour les arrêter et les remettre.

Au bout de deux jours donc, Sanchez entra dans la pièce.

**-Je vais vous simplifier un peu les choses. Je vais prendre la peine de parler un peu votre langue. Je veux que vous compreniez bien qu'à partir d'aujourd'hui, vous n'êtes plus rien. Maintenant, vous répondrez au nom de Gringo n°1, compris ? Alors maintenant, qui êtes-vous ?**

**-Je suis l'agent spécial Anthony DiNozzo, NCIS.**

**-Mauvaise réponse.**

Sanchez souleva Tony, le traina jusqu'à une baignoire remplie d'eau et lui enfonça la tête sous l'eau.

**-Qui êtes-vous ?**

**- L'agent spécial Anthony DiNozzo, NCIS.**

Il enfonça de nouveau la tête de Tony sous l'eau, un peu plus longtemps que la première fois.

-** Qui êtes-vous ?**

**- L'agent spécial Anthony DiNozzo, NCIS.**

Au bout d'un quart d'heure de ce traitement, voyant que cela n'aboutissait à rien, Sanchez, plaqua Tony sur la table et lui enfonça un manche en bois dans l'anus. Tony ne put retenir un cri de douleur. Ensuite, Sanchez utilisa les électrochocs sur lui puis, les coups, les brûlures à l'aide de cigares et de tisons et de nouveau la sodomie. Il eut à subir ça pendant des semaines.

A la fin, Sanchez gagna la partie.

-** Qui êtes-vous ?**

**-Je ne suis rien. **Dit Tony d'une voix étranglée.

-**Bien, on progresse ! Qui êtes-vous ?**

**-Je ne suis rien.**

**-Parfait ! Maintenant, vous n'avez plus le droit de parler dans votre langue. La seule langue qui sera autorisée à sortir de votre bouche, sera notre langue, ****incluida**

- **incluida (****compris**

Ils avaient été captifs dans ce lieu pendant deux mois. Maintenant, leurs tortionnaires avaient décidé de leur faire quitter le sol américain pour les conduire en Colombie où ils allaient pouvoir leur servir d'esclaves.


	2. Chapter 2

_**9 juillet 2008 :**_

Ziva arriva tôt au travail mais Gibbs, McGee et Fornell étaient déjà présents.

**-Bonjour.**

**-Bonjour, Ziva.**

**-Alors, des nouvelles ?** demanda la jeune femme.

**-Non, aucune pour le moment. **Dit Fornell.

**-Gibbs, as-tu prévenu le père de Tony que…**

**-Non, je le ferais une fois que Tony sera de retour au pays.**

_**3jours plus tard**_

_NCIS_

Fornell sortit de l'ascenseur.

**-Gibbs, ils ont pris contact avec nous, ils nous ont choisis. Nous avons rendez-vous à Bogota dans une semaine, ensuite ils nous conduiront à leur camp. Ils souhaitent qu'on devienne leur collaborateur unique, ils nous fourniront en émeraude et en cocaïne et nous les fournirons en armes.**

**-Tu as dit une semaine ? On ne peut pas laisser nos hommes une semaine de plus là-bas !**

-**Gibbs, cela va faire 5 ans qu'ils sont retenus captifs, ils ne sont plus à une semaine près. Et il faut qu'on organise tout pour pouvoir les sortir de là. On ne peut pas y aller sans apporter les armes qu'ils nous demandent. Et, on va avoir besoin d'un point de repli si les choses tournent mal, d´un médecin et de moyens médicaux, on ne sait pas dans quel état ils seront.**

-**Je sais tout ça Tobias ! C'est seulement que je ne peux pas accepter d'attendre aussi longtemps, il peut se passer tellement de choses en une semaine.**

_**1 semaine plus tard, 19 juillet 2008**_

Aéroport privé de Bogota. L'avion cargo de Gibbs, Fornell, McGee, et Wilson venait d'atterrir. Sanchez et deux autres hommes les attendaient. Après des présentations rapides et une vérification des marchandises, ils se mirent en route pour le camp dans deux jeeps.

_**Camp guérillas 2 jours plus tard, 5 heures du matin :**_

Les deux jeeps arrivèrent au camp, Sanchez en fit descendre ses hôtes et les accompagna.

**Débout el interior **cria un des soldats en ouvrant la cage où se trouvaient les prisonniers**. él se trabaja tiempo de ir **Débout là-dedans, il est temps d'aller bosser.)

Alex, Archer et 4 autres hommes sortirent de la cage. Ils furent conduits par trois guérilleros jusqu'à la mine d'émeraude. Tony toussait énormément et n'arrivait pas à se lever, Un des guérilleros entra dans la cage et le traîna dehors. Alex aida Tony à se relever et plaça son épaule sous le bras de Tony pour l'aider à se déplacer.

**-Gracias Sam (**Merci Samdit Tony.

**-****De nada.Sam ¿eso irá? **De rien.Sam Ça va aller ?)

- **No puedo elegir, eso irá**. (Je n'ai pas le choix, ça ira.).

_**Dans la tente.**_

-**Je peux vous servir quelque chose à boire ? **demanda Sanchez.

**-Du café.** Répondirent Gibbs et Fornell en même temps.

**-Je vous fais préparer ça tout de suite**. **J'espère que la tente vous conviendra. Désolé, mais ici il n'y a pas de place pour le luxe. Je vais vous chercher le café, ensuite vous pourrez prendre un peu de repos, j'ai quelques affaires à régler. Et, quand je reviendrais, nous pourrons commencer à discuter affaires. Si vous avez besoin de quoi que se soit entre-temps, Estéban se fera un plaisir de vous apporter ce qu'il vous faut.**

Après leur avoir apporté le café, Sanchez sortit de la tente et prit la direction de la mine.

Estéban prit la parole.

**-Je suis le cousin de Paolo, c'est lui qui vous a prévenus pour vos hommes, je suis là pour vous aider. J'ai deux autres hommes avec moi. Si vous voulez vraiment sortir vos hommes d'ici, il ne va pas falloir tarder, deux ou trois jours au maximum. D'autant plus que l'un d'eux est malade et qu´il s'affaiblit de jour en jour. Nous avons caché une jeep à 5 kilomètres du camp, il y a également quelques armes. En ce moment, nous sommes en effectif réduit, mais dans 4 jours une quinzaine d'hommes arriveront pour renforcer le camp.**

**- Comment pouvons-nous être sûrs de pouvoir vous faire confiance? **demanda Gibbs

**- Je comprends qu'il soit difficile pour vous de me faire confiance. Je n'approuve pas cette rébellion. Le problème, c'est que nous n'avons pas le choix : nous sommes enrôlés très jeunes et, si nous fuyons, nous sommes exécutés. Je vous aide car je veux que mon pays soit débarrassé de ce genre d'individus.**

**-Je veux bien vous faire confiance, mais que voulez-vous en retour ?**

**-Rien, si ce n'est que ce camp soit détruit ainsi que les guérilleros qui s'y trouvent.**

**-Où sont nos hommes ? **Demanda Fornell

**-A cette heure-ci et jusqu'à ce soir, dans la mine, ils doivent récolter un maximum d'émeraudes.**

**-Lequel des hommes est malade ? **Demanda McGee qui n'avait pas encore pris la parole depuis leur arrivée ?

**-Je ne sais pas, je ne connais pas son nom. En arrivant ici Sanchez, leur a interdit d'utiliser leur nom. Il faut vous méfier de cet homme, c'est un fou qui ne recule devant rien pour soumettre ses ennemis. Un des américain a tenté de s'échapper en 2005, il a été rattrapé et, pour qu'il serve d'exemple, Sanchez l´a mis à part dans une cage. Il l'a blessé et a lâché les chiens sur lui. Je vous laisse imaginer ce que les chiens ont pu lui faire après trois jours de jeûne. Ne vous trahissez pas quand vous reverrez vos hommes. Faites comme si vous ne les connaissiez pas où vous seriez tous exécutés sur le champ. Vous voyez, les deux hommes qui sont à la radio sont avec nous et l'autre homme qui est devant la marmite aussi.**

**-Je vois. Il y a combien d'américains parmi les prisonniers? **Dirent Gibbs et Fornell en même temps

**-Quatre. Taisez-vous, Sanchez revient.**

Sanchez entra dans la tente, il semblait d´assez mauvaise humeur.

**-Bon, à nous maintenant. Notre chef a demandé à ce que ce soit moi qui traite avec vous, vous pourrez le rencontrer au moment du déjeuner**.

Ils discutèrent un long moment. Gibbs fut surpris de la facilité avec laquelle McGee jouait son rôle.

Ils firent une pause à 12 heures et allèrent dehors.

**-A quoi sert cette cage** ? demanda Wilson.

**-A mettre nos prisonniers**. Dit Sanchez.

Ils s'installèrent à table. Le chef du camp les rejoignit. C'était un homme froid qui laissait transparaitre de la cruauté.

* * *

note de l'auteur les phrases souligné dans le dialogue sont sensé etre dit en espagnole par les interlocutreurs.

**

* * *

Êtes-vous arrivés à un accord ? demanda le chef.**

**-Oui, les choses avancent bien**. répondit Sanchez.

**-Pourquoi avoir encore choisi des Américains ? La dernière fois n'a pas été concluante. Je n'ai pas besoin de te rappeler que nous avons perdu deux hommes à cause de ça.**

**-Tout se passera bien Chef. Ils ont apporté toute la marchandise qu'on leur avait demandée.**

**-Je te fais confiance. Ils sont d'accord pour nous donner l'exclusivité sur l´approvisionnement en armes ?**

**-Oui, s´ils ont en retour l'exclusivité sur les émeraudes et la cocaïne. **

**-Dis-leur qu´il n'y a pas de problèmes.**

**-Messieurs, mon chef vient de me dire qu'il était d'accord sur le contrat d'exclusivité. **Dit Sanchez.

**-Parfait ! Alors nous rédigerons tout ça tout à l'heure. Avant, on aimerait visiter votre mine, on voudrait voir le potentiel de rendement que vous pouvez nous fournir.**

**-Pas de problème messieurs. Je vous la ferais visiter après le repas.**

Après le repas, ils prirent la direction de la mine se situant à 1 kilomètre du camp.

Arrivés là-bas, ils virent 3 gardes postés à l'entrée de la mine. Ils y pénétrèrent.

-**Qui extrait les émeraudes** ? demanda Fornell.

**-Nos prisonniers. Nous en avons 8 pour le moment. Mais bientôt, nous en aurons le double, voire le triple. **Dit Sanchez**. Tenez, ils sont là, dans cette galerie.**

Ils s'arrêtèrent à l'entrée de la galerie. Les prisonniers, chaînes aux pieds, se trouvaient à environ 100 mètre d'eux. Ils étaient surveillés par quatre gardes. Un des prisonniers était à genoux et toussait beaucoup. L´ un des gardes s'approcha de lui, lui donna un coup de matraque dans les reins et lui chuchota quelque chose à l'oreille.

**-Vous voulez voir un échantillon d'émeraude** ? demanda Sanchez.

**-Oui.**

**- ****Rico me envía me el roucain con una esmeralda**. ( Rico , envoie-moi le rouquin avec une émeraude.)

Un homme habillé d'un treillis et d'une chemise, les chevilles enchainées, s'approcha d'eux. Il tendit à Sanchez l'émeraude demandée. Il regarda Fornell et lui fit un petit sourire.

- **Dicho a tu amigo detener soñar y con esto de poner a trabaja si no quiere que vengo me ocupado de su caso.** (Dis à ton ami d'arrêter de rêver et de se remettre au travail s´il ne veut pas que je vienne m'occuper de son cas.)

L'homme fit demi-tour, reprit sa place aux côtés de l'homme malade et lui fit passer le message de Sanchez.

-**Voilà ce qui est extrait de nos mines, ce sont des émeraudes d'une grande pureté**. Dit Sanchez en tendant l'émeraude à McGee. Pour le bien de cette mission, McGee s'était appliqué à apprendre à reconnaitre les pierres et leur qualité, avec l´aide d´un expert

**-Oui, d´une très grande qualité, effectivement**. Dit-il après avoir soigneusement étudié la pierre.

Il redonna la pierre à Sanchez.

**-Bon, continuons. Il y a encore quelques kilomètres de galeries. Voulez-vous les voir ? **demanda Sanchez.

**-Non, je pense que nous en avons assez vu, merci.**

Ils ressortirent de la mine.

**-J'ai encore à faire ici** dit Sanchez**,- Estéban va vous reconduire au camp**.

De retour sous la tente.

**-C'était Alex**. Dit Fornell ;

**-Oui, j'ai cru le reconnaître aussi. Mais, de là où on était, je n'ai pas pu voir si Tony se trouvait parmi eux.**

Ils s'allongèrent tous les quatre pour prendre un peu de repos, ils n'avaient quasiment pas dormi depuis 48heures.

Quand Gibbs se réveilla, le soir était déjà tombé. Il sortit de la tente et vit que les prisonniers étaient de retour dans leur cage. L´un deux était allongé sur une natte en feuilles de palmier posée à même le sol, une légère couverture posée sur lui. Il aperçut ensuite Estéban et s'avança jusqu'à lui.

**-Je vais leur apporter à manger. Si vous marchez avec moi jusqu'à la cage, vous pourrez voir s´il y a votre homme.** Dit Estéban.

Gibbs suivit donc Estéban. Celui-ci entra dans la cage avec une marmite fumante de soupe. Gibbs s'agenouilla et fit semblant de rattacher ses lacets. Il vit Alex aider Tony à s'asseoir. Tony posa son regard sur Gibbs et le dévisagea un moment, sans laisser transparaître aucune émotion. Gibbs eut alors le sentiment que son agent ne l'avait pas reconnu. Il fut choqué de le voir dans un état pareil : très amaigri, portant une barbe et les cheveux lui retombant sur les épaules et avec des vêtements sales. Il put constater, par ailleurs, qu´aucun des hommes se trouvant dans cette cage n'était très propre : ils n'avaient pas du se laver depuis plusieurs jours. Il se remit debout et Estéban le rejoignit.

**-Vous devriez aller réveiller vos amis, le repas va être servi.**

De retour sous la tente, Gibbs leur raconta qu'il avait vu Tony mais que celui-ci ne semblait pas l'avoir reconnu.

_**Le lendemain ;**_

C'est Estéban qui vint les réveiller. Une fois qu'ils furent tous levés, lavés et habillés, Estéban prit Gibbs à part.

**-Agent Gibbs, il va falloir les sortir de là ce soir ou demain matin, au plus tard. Car, et de un, votre homme s'affaiblit de plus en plus et de deux, demain après-midi, 20 hommes viendront renforcer le camp. Mes amis et moi sommes prêts à passer à l´action quand vous le serez aussi.**

**-Quel moment vous semble le plus propice ?**

**-Demain matin. C'est moi qui serais chargé de la surveillance des prisonniers. Si je vais à la mine avec mes trois hommes, on pourra fuir sans trop de problèmes. Cette nuit, on posera des bombes un peu partout dans le camp, elles serviront de diversion. Nous aurons peu de temps pour arriver aux jeeps, ensuite direction la frontière Brésilienne. Une fois là-bas, vous pourrez envoyer un message à vos amis du NCIS pour organiser votre rapatriement vers votre pays.**

**-Bien, alors nous ferons comme ça, je vais prévenir les autres. Et, si vous avez besoin d'aide pour la pose des explosifs, on sera de la partie.**


	3. Chapter 3

Captif chapitre 3

La journée était vite passée. McGee était très nerveux à l'idée de ce qu'ils allaient faire le lendemain matin, lui n'avait jamais participé à ce genre de mission. Aucun d'eux ne dormit bien cette nuit là.

Estéban et ses amis avaient installé les explosifs durant la nuit.

_**Jour j :**_

Estéban, avertit Gibbs que tout était en place : tout sauterait à 8 heures.

**-On vous attend à 7h30 à la mine. Si vous n'êtes pas là à 7h45, on part sans vous.**

**-On sera là.**

Estéban sortit de la tente et alla jusqu'à la cage où étaient gardés les prisonniers.

_(En espagnol) _**–Allez, au travail!**

Tous se levèrent, sauf Tony qui n'en eut pas la force. Estéban attrapa Alex par le bras.

_(En espagnol)_**-Aidez votre ami, il doit aller à la mine lui aussi.**

_(En espagnol)_**-Il n'est pas en état monsieur.**

_(En espagnol)_**-Je ne veux pas le savoir ! Tu n'as qu'à l'aider à se déplacer. **

Et il lui chuchota à l'oreille-** Vous sortez d'ici aujourd'hui, les américains sont là pour vous.**

Alex donna un bref coup d'œil à l'homme et lui fit signe de la tête qu'il avait compris. Il aida Tony à se lever et à se déplacer.

_(En espagnol)_-**Allez, courage Sam, tout sera bientôt fini.** Dit Alex à Tony**.-On sort d'ici aujourd'hui.** **Fornell et Gibbs sont là.**

_(En espagnol)_**-Je me demande lequel de nous deux a le plus de fièvre. **Dit Tony avec un faible sourire**. Ils nous ont laissé tomber il y a bien longtemps.**

Arrivé à la mine, Estéban les mit au travail. Il ne devait pas éveiller les soupçons des trois guérilleros qu´il allait devoir éliminer au moment de l'évasion des américains. Dans une demi-heure, Gibbs, Fornell et les autres devaient arriver.

-_(En espagnol) _**Debout et remets-toi tout de suite au travail, fainéant ! **Cria l´un des guérilleros à Tony.

Alex aida Tony à se relever.

_(En espagnol) _-**Je ne tiendrais pas Sam, je n'en peux plus. Sanchez a gagné la partie**. Dit Tony qui eut une quinte de toux si violente qu´ il en cracha du sang.

_(En espagnol) _**- Non, ne laisse pas tomber Tony, bats-toi! Cet enfer sera bientôt fini.**

_(En espagnol)-_**Tony est mort. Moi, c'est gringo 1 ou Sam.**

_(En espagnol)_**–Quel que soit le nom par lequel tu veux être appelé, tiens le coup : tout est bientôt fini. Ils sont venus nous chercher, c'est la fin, on va rentrer chez nous et revoir les gens qu'on aime.**

Estéban regarda sa montre, il allait être l'heure. Il fit un signe à ses amis qui exécutèrent aussitôt les guérilleros.

Gibbs, McGee, Fornell et Wilson arrivèrent suivis de Sanchez.

_(En espagnol)_**-Qu'est-ce qui se passe ici Estèban ? Pourquoi ces hommes ne sont-ils pas au travail ? Et où sont Andres et Luis? **Demanda Sanchez

_(En espagnol) _**–Morts! Et toi aussi tu vas mourir. Mais avant, tu vas nous suivre, je te livre aux Américains.**

Sanchez fut empoigné par Gibbs et Wilson. Ils lui mirent une paire de chaînes que portait l´un des prisonniers. Gibbs s'approcha de Tony qu'Alex avait assis par terre.

**-Hé Tony, c'est fini nous sommes là! **Dit Gibbs en posant sa main sur l'épaule de son agent.

_(En espagnol)_**-Ne me touchez pas!**

Gibbs recula d'un pas, il n'avait jamais vu ce regard dans les yeux de son agent. Un regard perdu, affolé.

-**Laissez, je vais m'occuper de lui**. Dit Alex

_(En espagnol)_**-Allez Sam, debout, il faut qu'on y aille.**

**-**_(En espagnol)-_**Où ça ? On est déjà dans la mine.**

_(En espagnol)- _**Contente-toi de venir avec moi, je vais d'aider à te déplacer.**

**-Allez, on se dépêche! Il faut qu'on prenne de l'avance, sinon ils risquent de nous rattraper. Nous avons cinq kilomètres à parcourir avant d'atteindre les véhicules. Et dans 30 minutes, le camp va sauter en partie. **Dit Estéban.

Tout le monde se mit en route.

Ils avaient déjà parcouru 1 kilomètre. Alex était fatigué, il n'arrivait plus à soutenir le corps de Tony qui lui semblait de plus en plus lourd.

_(En espagnol)_- Il **faut qu'on s'arrête deux minutes, il devient trop lourd pour moi. **Dit Alex

**-Pardon? **Dit McGee

**-Je n'arrive plus à le soutenir.**

**-Alors, je vais le faire.**

McGee remplaça Alex. Ils parcoururent encore 1 kilomètre quand l'explosion du camp se fit entendre.

**-Allez, on accélère**. Cria Fornell

Ils accélèrent tous légèrement le pas. 500 mètres plus loin, Tony et McGee tombèrent.

Gibbs aida McGee à relever Tony qui avait vraiment une mauvaise mine, il était brûlant de fièvre;

_(En espagnol)_**-Non, laissez-moi! Je vous ralentis trop. De toute façon, c'est fini pour moi.**

**-Désolé, mais je ne comprends pas l'espagnol, et McGee non plus.**

**-Il vous a dit de le laisser, qu'il était fini.** Ricana Sanchez.

L'homme reçut un grand coup de poing dans le visage de la part de Wilson qui le bâillonna.

**-Allez Tony, ne baisse pas les bras ! Nous ne te laisserons pas là, je vais de porter. **Dit Gibbs en hissant sur son dos Tony qui venait de perdre connaissance.

**-Estèban, peuvent-ils nous rattraper? Demanda McGee**

**-J'en doute. Nous avons posé une charge sur chaque véhicule. Mais il ne faut plus s'arrêter, car eux, ils sont tous en pleine forme.**

Ils se remirent tous en route. McGee soutenant Alex qui avait lui aussi maintenant besoin d'aide, il était très fatigué.

Ils n'étaient plus qu'à 1 kilomètre des voitures quand des coups de feu se firent entendre.

-**Ils nous ont rattrapés!** Cria l´un des hommes d'Estéban.

Il y eut plusieurs coups de feu. Ils accélérèrent le pas, tout en ripostant.

Un des hommes d´Estéban s'écroula, tué sur le coup. McGee reçut une balle dans la cuisse. Fornell s'en prit une dans le bras mais ils eurent finalement le dessus sur leurs ennemis qui étaient plus faibles en nombre.

Ils arrivèrent enfin jusqu'aux véhicules.

**-Et maintenant** ? demanda Gibbs qui venait de déposer Tony à l'arrière de l'un des deux véhicules.

**-Nous avons 50 kilomètres à parcourir avant d´atteindre la frontière. **Dit Estéban - **Mais il faut filer tout de suite, on soignera les blessés en route.**

McGee monta à l'arrière du véhicule, aux côtés de Tony.

**-Comment va-t´il, patron?**

**-Je ne sais pas. Il est en vie, c'est tout ce que je peux dire.**

**-Et Vous?**

**-Ça ira, enfin je crois.**

**-Laissez-moi voir ça.**

Gibbs déchira le pantalon de McGee au niveau de sa blessure.

**-Ça ira, la balle est ressortie. Vous ne saignerez pas beaucoup, je vais vous faire un bandage.**

Après avoir bandé la cuisse de McGee, Gibbs attrapa une des bouteilles d'eau se trouvant dans la voiture.

**-Tony, Tony ?** Gibbs lui donna une légère claque.

Il ouvrit légèrement les yeux.

**-Bois**. Gibbs lui fit boire un peu d'eau mais Tony eut une grosse quinte de toux qui lui fit encore cracher du sang et il perdit de nouveau connaissance.

**-Il est brûlant de fièvre. McGee, passez-moi votre chemise. **

McGee s'exécuta, il enleva sa chemise et garda son tee-shirt qui se trouvait sous celle-ci. Gibbs déchira un grand morceau de la chemise et la mouilla. Il passa ensuite le morceau de tissu mouillé sur le visage de Tony pour le rafraîchir et essayer de faire baisser sa fièvre.

Ils arrivèrent enfin à la frontière brésilienne.

_**24 heures plus tard ; maison dans un village brésilien proche de la frontière.**_

**-Alors docteur, d'après vous, qu'est-ce qu'il a?** Demanda Gibbs au médecin qui était en train d´ausculter Tony.

**-Je pense que c'est la tuberculose. Seules des radios et une prise de sang pourront confirmer ce diagnostic une fois que vous serez chez vous. En attendant, je vais traiter votre ami et vous allez aussi tous prendre des antibiotiques à titre préventif. Je vais également tous vous vacciner.**

**-Quand sera-t´il transportable?**

**-Vous pouvez le transporter dès maintenant.**

Fornell entra dans la chambre au même moment.

**-Nous serons évacués dans 24heures. **Dit-il.


	4. Chapter 4

Le médecin venait juste de partir quand Tony reprit connaissance, il était désorienté.

Un homme se tenait à ses côtés.

**-Hé Tony, tu te réveilles enfin! Comment te sens-tu?**

Il n'eut pas de réponse

**-Dès demain, nous serons de retour à Washington. On va prendre soin de toi, te soigner et tu pourras reprendre ta vie d'avant.**

**En espagnol- Qui êtes-vous? Qu'est-ce que vous me voulez?**

**-Désolé Tony, je ne comprends pas ce que tu me dis, je ne parle pas l´espagnol.**

Gibbs posa sa main sur Tony;**-Tu es en sécurité ici. Tu peux à nouveau parler dans notre langue.**

Tony poussa la main de Gibbs: en espagnol **-Ne me touchez pas! Que me voulez-vous? Qui êtes-vous et où suis-je? **Sa voix était paniquée;Gibbs alla à la porte et demanda à Alex de venir pour essayer de calmer Tony.

En espagnol-**Sam, qui sont ces hommes? Qu'est-ce qu'ils nous veulent?**

En espagnol-** Hé Sam, calme-toi! Tout va bien. On est en sécurité ici, tu n'as plus rien a craindre. Ils sont enfin venus nous chercher: Gibbs, Fornell et McGee. On va rentrer chez nous à Washington, demain. **Dit Alex

En espagnol** -Oú ça ? Sam, mais chez nous c'est au camp! Washington c'est où?**

En espagnol **-Chez nous, aux État-Unis D'Amérique.**

Tony eut un rire hystérique. C'est du délire tout ça! Je vais me réveiller et on sera toujours enfermés dans cette maudite cage, jusqu'à ce que la mort décide de nous emporter. Tony sombra à nouveau dans l'inconscience.

Alex se leva. Lui aussi était fatigué, il remonta la couverture sur son ami et sortit suivit de Gibbs.

Alex s'assit à table et prit son repas.

**-Alors ?**demanda Gibbs impatient

**-Il ne se souvient plus de vous, ni de Fornell, ni même de McGee. Il ne sait même plus où se trouve Washington. Je ne sais pas si ce sont les médicaments ou ...**

**-Ou quoi?**

Estèban prit la parole.

**-Agent Gibbs, pendant sa captivité, Tony a été longuement torturé. Il est le seul à avoir oser tenir tête à Sanchez. Et Sanchez s'en est délecté, il lui a fait subir deux mois de torture intensive avant de le transférer en Colombie.**

**-Attendez, vous avez dit deux mois avant de l´envoyer en Colombie? Où était -il avant cela?**

**-Près de Washington.**

**-Ils étaient près de nous, pendant tout ce temps! Et nous, on avait reçu l'ordre d'abandonner les recherches. Je le savais! Mon instinct ne m'avait pas trompé. Que lui a-t´il fait? Qu'a-t´il eu à subir? **

**- Vous êtes sûr de vraiment vouloir le savoir? Car moi, je n'aurai pas trop la force de tout vous raconter. Mais je pense que vous pouvez imaginer ce qu'il a pu lui faire. Vous êtes militaire, vous savez ce que sont capables de faire les bourreaux pour faire perdre la tête à leurs prisonniers.**

**-Oui, je peux imaginer.**

_**Quelques heures plus tard**_

Tony se réveilla péniblement. Il avait mal dans tout son corps. Il balaya la pièce du regard, il y était seul. Que faisait-il là? Il n'avait jamais été dans cet endroit auparavant. Il s'aperçut alors qu'une perfusion était branchée sur son bras, il l'enleva et se leva.

**-Qu'est-ce que je fais ici? Oú suis-je et oú est Sam?**

**Il se dirigea vers la porte, l'ouvrit et entra dans l'autre pièce, c´était la cuisine. Il y avait un homme de dos, un des ses gardiens au camp. Mais il y avait aussi son bourreau, assis et ligoté à une chaise. Une sueur froide lui parcourut le dos.**

En espagnol-**Oh, vous êtes réveillé! Vous avez besoin de quelque chose?** Demanda l'homme qui surveillait Sanchez -V**os amis sont dehors.**

Sans rien dire, Tony prit la bouteille qui se trouvait sur la table et frappa l'homme à la tête sans que celui-ci ait le temps de réagir. Ensuite, il s´empara de l'arme de l'homme et observa Sanchez qui était en train de se réveiller. Le regard de Tony se durcit. Sanchez, qui n'avait plus son bâillon, se mit à rire.

**En espagnol-Détache-moi et je prendrais soin de toi. Tu sais que je prends toujours soin de toi! Eux, ils t'ont abandonné. Moi non, je ne t'ai jamais délaissé, tu le sais bien. Je t'aime, eux non. Ils se sont toujours servis de toi, tu n'es qu'un pion pour eux, rien d'autre. Détache-moi et je t'emmènerai loin d'ici. Tu es mon petit cul blanc à moi.**

Le regard de Tony se durcit encore plus.

**En espagnol**-**Tu m'appartiens, tu es à moi!**

_**Au même moment, dehors:**_

Gibbs et les autres profitaient des derniers rayons de soleil. Ils se sentaient enfin soulagés et Alex profitait de sa toute nouvelle liberté. Ils étaient en train de discuter des dernières modalités de leur rapatriement. De ce qui allait attendre Alex, Archer et Tony une fois rentrés au pays. Les services secrets voudraient sûrement les interroger.

Ils furent interrompus dans leur discussion quand plusieurs coups de feu retentirent, venant de la maison.

Ils s'y précipitèrent tous, Gibbs en tête. Ils trouvèrent Tony debout, face au corps de Sanchez gisant sur le sol dans une mare de sang.

**-Tony? **Gibbs s'avança doucement mais son agent ne sembla pas l'entendre.

**-Tony? Tony, lâche cette arme . **Tony se retourna enfin et fit face à Gibbs.

**-Patron? Qu'est-ce que tu fais ici ? **Dit Tony le regard perplexe. Il regarda de nouveau le corps de Sanchez qui gisait à ses pieds et il perdit connaissance.


	5. Chapter 5

**

* * *

merci pour vos commentaires, contante que cet fic vous plaise car j'ai beaucoup de mal à l'écrire. je ne sais pas quand je mettrais le chapitre 6 je n'est pas encore commence à l'écrir et j'ai un peu de mal à trouvé des idées.

* * *

**

**-Tony!** Gibbs se précipita vers son homme et vérifia son pouls. Celui-ci était rapide, il le souleva et le porta jusqu'au lit dans la pièce d'à côté.

**-Sanchez est mort**. Dit Fornell qui venait de rejoindre Gibbs.

**-Et alors ? C'est tout ce qu´il méritait ! Après tout ce qu´il lui a fait subir, il a eu une mort bien douce. Il faut que le médecin revienne. Tony a de nouveau de la fièvre et il faut lui remettre sa perfusion.**

**-Je vais demander à Estèban de le rappeler.**

Gibbs posa un gant mouillé sur le front de Tony.

Pendant ce temps-là, McGee et Wilson se débarrassèrent du corps de Sanchez.

_**12 heures plus tard, dans l'avion sanitaire les ramenant à Washington.**_

Tony n'avait toujours pas repris connaissance. Le médecin de bord avait déclaré un coma de stade 1, rien de bien inquiétant. Il l'avait placé sous oxygène et sa fièvre était presque retombée. Alex et Archer furent auscultés. Ils souffraient tous deux de malnutrition et présentaient les premiers signes de tuberculose. En arrivant, ils allaient devoir tous être mis en quarantaine pour éviter une propagation de la maladie.

De l'avion, Gibbs avait pu joindre Ducky et Ziva au téléphone et les rassurer sur leur état.

_**Quelques heures plus tard, Hôpital militaire de Bethesda.**_

Alex et Archer furent mis dans la même chambre d'isolement. Tony fut isolé, son cas étant le plus préoccupant. Les doutes du médecin au Brésil s´étaient avérés exacts, Tony avait bien la tuberculose ainsi qu´Alex et Archer. Gibbs, McGee, Wilson et Fornell avait été également mis sous traitement par mesure préventive.

_**Salle d'attente.**_

Ziva tournait en rond comme un lion en cage, Ducky était avec elle. Eden était restée avec Abby. La jeune gothique avait prévu de l'emmener au cinéma et d´aller ensuite faire du shopping. La petite fille ne savait pas encore ce qui se passait. Abby lui avait dit qu'elle avait pris un jour de congé pour passer un peu de temps avec sa nièce préférée. La jeune femme aurait aimé être auprès des autres, mais il fallait bien que quelqu'un s'occupe de la petite fille. La nounou était allée au mariage de sa sœur et n´avait pas pu la garder.

**-Je vais devenir folle ! Ducky, qu'est-ce qu'ils attendent?**

**-Ils sont arrivés il y a 1 heure à peine. Il faut leur laisser du temps. Et avant de nous laisser voir Gibbs et McGee, les services secrets vont certainement les interroger. Et il en sera de même pour Tony.**

**-Oui, je sais que tu as raison, mais c'est si long ! Dire qu'il est là, à quelques mètres de moi ! Dans je ne sais quel état et que je ne peux pas encore le voir. C'est dur, j'aimerai pouvoir le serrer dans mes bras, lui dire que je l'aime. Il a tellement fait pour moi Ducky ! Il m'a donné goût à la vie, il m'a appris à vivre. Et il y a Eden, j'aimerai lui parler d'elle, qu'il sache qu'il a une fille.**

Un médecin s'approcha d'eux.

**-Vous êtes la famille de Monsieur DiNozzo ?**

**-Oui, nous sommes la famille de L'agent DiNozzo. **Dit Ziva en insistant bien sur le mot « agent ».

-**Comment va-t´il? **Demanda le légiste.

**-Nous avons du le mettre en chambre d'isolement. Rassurez-vous, ce n'est que temporaire. Il a contracté la tuberculose mais heureusement, ici, nous avons tout ce qu´il faut pour le soigner comme il faut. Ce sera long, mais il s'en remettra. Par chance, la maladie n'est pas encore à un stade trop avancé. Mais il souffre aussi de malnutrition. Son poids n'est plus que de 50 kilos, contre 88 lors son dernier bilan de santé, il y a 5ans. Il a perdu 80 de sa masse musculaire. Il aura besoin d'un régime adapté pour reprendre son poids normal. Nous allons commencer en douceur car avec le manque d´alimentation, son estomac s´est rétréci pour s'adapter au peu de nourriture qui lui était donnée. Nous allons le réalimenter doucement pour que son estomac retrouve tranquillement une taille normale. Une fois qu'il aura assez de force, il pourra commencer sa rééducation physique. Mais il lui faudra pour une bonne année, au minimum, avant de récupérer complètement.**

**-A part ça, comment va-t´il ?**demanda Ziva

**-Je ne peux pas vous en dire plus pour le moment. L'agent DiNozzo est plongé dans un coma de stade 1. Rien de bien inquiétant, rassurez-vous. Cela est du à son état de santé et, je pense aussi, à son état psychologique : être sorti comme ça d'un endroit où il a été retenu plusieurs années l´a fortement perturbé.**

**-Quand pourrons-nous enfin le voir ?**

**-Je sais que ça va être dur pour vous, mais les services secrets doivent l'interroger avant d´autoriser toute visite, je suis désolé. Et tant qu'il ne sera pas réveillé...**

**-Oui, ils ne pourront pas l'interroger. Et nos amis, les agents Gibbs et McGee ?**

**-Ils vont bien, ils sont interrogés en ce moment-même par les services secrets et j'ai demandé une hospitalisation de 48 heures, histoire de voir s´ils vont vraiment bien. On les a aussi mis sous perfusion pour traiter tout risque de tuberculose. Mais, dès qu'ils auront fini leur interrogatoire, vous pourrez les voir.**

**-Merci Docteur.**

L'interrogatoire de Gibbs, Fornell, et Wilson était fini. Les trois hommes avaient été reconduits à leur chambre. Le médecin était venu voir Gibbs pour lui donner des nouvelles de son agent.

**-Comment va-t´il?**

**-D'un point de vue santé, il s'en sortira. Quand il est arrivé, nous lui avons fait un examen médical poussé. Je ne sais pas trop quoi vous dire, votre agent porte les traces de diverses tortures, brûlures, coups de fouets, et aussi de viols répétés.**

**-Pardon? Il a été vio...**

**-Oui. Nous avons lancé toutes les analyses pour détecter une éventuelle MST.**

**-S'est-il réveillé ?**

**-J´arrive de sa chambre. Vous m'avez dit qu´il ne vous avait pas reconnu ?**

**-Oui, au début. Mais juste avant qu'il ne perde connaissance, il m'a dit « Patron, qu'est-ce que tu fais là ? »**

**-L'agent DiNozzo a repris connaissance il y a quelques minutes. Il est très désorienté et il a complètement perdu la mémoire.**

**-Mais il va la retrouver, n´est-ce pas?**

**-Je ne peux pas vous le dire. Tout dépend de sa volonté et de ce qu'il a vécu là-bas. Son subconscient le protège en refoulant ses souvenirs. Et si sa conscience n'a pas de souvenirs sur ce qu'il a vécu, il n'a pas à souffrir et à affronter la réalité. Oh, et il ne parle toujours pas notre langue.**

_**Six jours plus tard.**_

Grâce à son traitement, Tony commençait à aller mieux. Il avait été interrogé par les services secrets mais il n´avait pas pu les aider : il ne se souvenait toujours de rien. En raison de son état mental, le médecin n'avait pas voulu que les amis de l'agent lui annonce qu'il était père. Cela pouvant déstabiliser encore plus son patient. Et pour la petite, il ne serait pas forcément bon qu'elle voit son père pour la première fois dans cet état là. Il voulait d´abord que son patient reprenne des forces et du poids. Il ne voulait pas que la petite fille soit choquée et Ducky l´avait approuvé sur ce point. Ziva n'appréciait pas cette idée. Elle voulait enfin pouvoir annoncer à Eden que son papa était de retour. Mais en même temps, elle savait, au fond d'elle-même, que le médecin avait raison.

15 jours plus tard, Gibbs reçut un paquet de la part d'Estèban. Il avait retrouvé les vidéos des tortures qui avaient été infligées à Tony, Alex et aux deux autres militaires qui avaient été enlevés avec eux, Sanchez aimait filmer ses séances de tortures. En voyant ce qu'ils avaient subi, Gibbs ne put s'empêcher de vomir. En plus de la torture physique, ils avaient subis une torture mentale. -**Comment a-t´il pu tenir autant de temps avant de craquer ? **Se demanda Gibbs après avoir visionné la cassette où apparaissait Tony.

Prenant la cassette avec lui, Gibbs alla voir Ducky et lui expliqua ce qui se trouvait dessus. Ducky en regarda une partie.

**-Gibbs, ça peut être une bonne chose pour Tony qu´on ait reçu cette vidéo.**

**-Comment ça?**

Le psychiatre de Tony fut d'accord avec Ducky, cette vidéo aller pouvoir servir « d'électrochoc », et permettre à son patient de recouvrir la mémoire. Mais le doc avait décider d'attendre un peu avant de faire visionner la vidéo à son patient.

_**Hôpital de Bethesda.**_

Tony était dans son lit. Il regardait un film à la télé quand une petite fille entra dans sa chambre.

**-Bonjour**! Dit-elle.

**-Bonjour. Qu'est-ce que tu fais là, tu t'es perdue**? Demanda-t´il en Américain.

**-Non. Maman avait rendez-vous avec un docteur. Une des infirmières était sensée me surveiller mais elle était trop bête. Alors, je lui ai faussé compagnie et je me promène.**

**-Ta mère va s'inquiéter si elle revient et qu'elle ne te voit pas.**

**-Oh, c'est une enquêtrice, elle me retrouvera bien. Pourquoi t'es tout maigre?**

**-Je ne sais pas.**

**-Comment ça tu ne sais pas? C'est pour ça que tu es ici? Comment tu t'appelles?**

**-Je ne sais pas.**

**-Comment ça ? Oh, tu es amésique c'est ça?**

**-On dit amnésique.**

**-Oui, c'est ça. Tu ne manges pas ton dessert ? **Demanda-t' elle en observant le plateau à moitié vide.

**-Non. Je n'ai plus faim.**

**-Je peux le prendre alors ? Maman a oublié mon goûter.**

**-Si tu veux.**

**-Tu es seul, tu n'as personne qui vient te voir?**

**-Si, de temps en temps. Mais je ne me souviens pas d'eux.**

**-Oh, c'est triste. Un jour, j'ai vu dans un film que j´ai regardé avec Lisa, Lisa c'est ma nounou elle s'occupe de moi quand maman est au travail. Bon, et bien dans ce film, un homme perdait la mémoire après un choc à la tête et il a retrouvé la mémoire de la même façon : il a reçu un autre coup sur sa tête. Si on te donne un coup sur la tête, peut-être que tu retrouveras la mémoire toi aussi.**

**-Je ne pense pas que ce soit si simple.**

**-Je me disais aussi. Si tu veux, moi je peux te rendre visite.**

**-Je ne suis pas sûr que ta mère apprécie que tu viennes rendre visite à un étranger.**

**-Oui, peut-être.**

**-Tu devrais retourner auprès de ta mère. Elle va s'inquiéter si elle ne te voit pas en sortant de sa visite avec le docteur.**

**-Je t'ai dit de ne pas t'en faire, elle saura me retrouver. Tu veux jouer avec moi ? J'ai un jeu de cartes.**

**-Non merci.**

**-Il est quelle heure ?**

**-16h50**

**-Oh ! C'est l'heure de mes dessins animés, je peux les regarder? A cette heure-ci il y a Dora, tu connais? Non, tu ne connais pas, tu n'as plus ta mémoire.**

**-Eh ! Tu parles toujours autant ?**

**-Oh, désolée ! Oui, je parle beaucoup. Maman dit que je tiens ça de mon papa. Mais moi je ne connais pas mon papa, il a disparu. Parfois, j'aimerai bien avoir un papa mais ne le dis pas à maman. De toute façon, je vais lui trouver un mari comme ça moi, j'aurais un papa comme les autres. Mon amie kristi, ses parents son div...**

**-Excuse-moi petite, mais je suis fatigué. Tu...**

**-Oh, je ne me suis pas présentée, moi je m'appelle Eden. En hébreu, ça veut dire « délice ». Ma maman est juive et moi aussi. Regarde ce qu'elle m'a offert à ma naissance. **Elle sortit de dessous son tee-shirt une chaîne au bout de laquelle était accrochée une étoile de David. C'est papa qui l´avait offerte à maman car elle avait perdu la sienne lors d'une enquête. C'est ce jour-là qu'ils se sont avoué qu'ils s'aimaient.

Tony prit dans ses doigts l'étoile et la fixa tout en la caressant avec son pouce. Il avait le regard songeur comme perdu dans ses pensés. Il la relâcha brusquement.

**-Je suis fatigué, j'ai besoin de me reposer. **Dit-il tout en appuyant sur le bouton d'appel.

30 secondes après, une infirmière était à la porte.

**-Oui.**

**-Cette petite fille s'est perdue;**

**-Oh ! Excusez-nous monsieur, je vais m'en occuper. Allez jeune fille, viens avec moi. On va tacher de retrouver tes parents.**

**-Au revoir Monsieur.** Dit Éden et se retournant vers l'infirmière** -Je ne me suis pas perdue, j'ai faussé compagnie à l'infirmière Johanna. Elle était trop bête. **

_**Une heure plus tard, dans la chambre de Tony.**_

Le médecin de Tony entra dans la chambre.

**-Bonjour monsieur DiNozzo. L'infirmière Quinn m'a dit que vous lui avez parlé dans notre langue.**

**-Oui, on dirait. C'est cette petite fille, elle est entrée et a commencé à me parler, je lui ai tout naturellement répondu en américain.**

**-C'est bien. C'est un bon début. Comment vous sentez-vous?**

**-Je ne sais pas. Tout à l'heure, j'ai cru me souvenir de quelque chose mais je ne suis pas sûr.**

**-C´était quoi ?**

**-Cette petite fille m'a montré une étoile de David. Et, quand je l'ai touchée, je me suis revu donnant un bijou similaire à une jeune femme. Je n´ai pas vu le visage de la femme mais j'ai eu l'impression que je l'aimais.**

**-C'est excellent. Et vous souvenez-vous d'autre chose? **

**-Non. Ou plutôt si. Je me souviens d'une odeur de parfum. **Tony ferma les yeux. **Une peau douce et délicate. **Il s'interrompit. **-Ziva! Je crois me souvenir d'elle. Oui, on était ... amants? Oui on était amants, c'est ça ! On avait cassé la règle nº12. Gibbs!** Il leva les yeux vers le médecin, le regard paniqué. -**Oh mon dieu ! Tout me revient, je me souviens de tout. Il il ...**

**-Calmez-vous Mr DiNozzo, tout va bien. Vous êtes en sécurité ici. **Dit le médecin en appelant une infirmière. Il lui injecta un sédatif, il ne voulait pas que son rythme cardiaque monte trop. Une fois son patient endormi, il ressortit de la chambre.

_**Parking de l'hôpital.**_

-Eden, je ne suis vraiment pas contente ! Tu n'aurais jamais du fausser compagnie comme ça à cette infirmière. Quand on arrivera à la maison, tu seras punie.

Arrivée chez elle, Gibbs était là.

**-Tonton** ! cria la petite fille en courant se jeter dans les bras de l'homme.

**-Tu rentres dans la maison jeune fille et tu montes dans ta chambre ! Tu es punie.**

**-Qu'est-ce qu'elle a fait?**

**-J'avais rendez-vous avec un médecin à Bethesda et elle a faussé compagnie à l'infirmière qui la surveillait.**

**-Tu es allée voir Tony?**

**-Non, je ne pouvais pas avec Eden et elle n'est toujours pas au courant que Tony est là-bas.**

**-En parlant de lui, j'ai une bonne nouvelle. Tony a retrouvé la mémoire.**

**-Pardon, comment? C'est vrai ?**

**-Oui.**

**-Il faut que j'aille le voir !**

**-Pas tout de suite. Le médecin préfère agir en douceur. Là, il a mis Tony sous sédatif car s´il se souvient de nous tous, il se souvient aussi de la Colombie et il a eu une crise de panique.**

**Le médecin a dit qu'il nous rappellerait tout à l'heure.**


	6. Chapter 6

_Salut. Merci à tous pour vos commentaires ça fait plaisir. J'espère que vous aimerez ce chapitre aussi. Je sais que certaine vons me modire mais tant pis j'assume entièrement. De quoi je parle? lisez et vous verez. Je vais essayer de ne pas être trop longue pour le chapitre 7, là j'ai quelques idées pas beaucoup , mais ça va venir;_

_bonne lecture_

_

* * *

_

_Elle entra, suivie de Gibbs, dans le salon. _

**-Qu'est-ce qui c'est passé avec Eden ?**

**-J'avais un rendez-vous à hôpital et j'ai emmené Eden avec moi. Une infirmière devait la surveiller mais elle lui a échappé. Eden a arpenté l'hôpital, elle est entrée dans la chambre d'un patient et lui a fait la conversation. Au bout d'un moment, le patient a appelé une infirmière et elle me l'a ramenée.**

Le téléphone sonna.

**-David, j'écoute.**

**-...**

**-Très bien, je serai là.**

S'adressant à Gibbs.**-C'était le médecin de Tony, il m'a demandé de venir le voir dans deux heures.**

**-Tu veux que quelqu'un vienne avec toi?**

**-Tu veux venir?**

**-Si toi tu le veux, oui, je veux venir.**

**-Je veux bien. Je demanderai à la voisine de me garder Éden pendant ce temps.**

Deux heures plus tard.

Bureau du docteur Davenporte.

**-Bonjour, asseyez-vous je vous prie. Docteur Davenporte, je suis le psychiatre de Monsieur DiNozzo.**

**-Comment va Tony? **

**-Je dois vous l'avouer, pas très fort. Il est très perturbé par tout ce qui ce passe en ce moment. Son mental a beaucoup de choses à supporter en ce moment. Il a du mal à mettre des mots sur ses sentiments et sur ce qu'il a vécu là-bas. Il va lui falloir du temps pour se reconstruire. Les jours et les semaines qui vont venir vont être très éprouvantes pour lui et certainement pour vous aussi. Il va ne pas falloir compter retrouver l'homme que vous avez perdu il y a un peu moins de cinq ans. Il ne sera jamais plus le même. Il va lentement apprendre à se reconstruire, il y aura des hauts et beaucoup de bas. Il se peut aussi qu'il n'arrive jamais à surmonter tout ça. Mais, il a une grande envie de s'en sortir et de retrouver une vie normale.**

**-Comment peut-on l'aider?** Demanda Ziva.

**-En lui montrant que vous êtes là et que vous l'aimez.**

**-Je voudrais le voir.**

**-On peut essayer mais je ne sais pas comment il réagira en vous voyant. Mme David, je sais que vous étiez amants au moment de sa disparition et que vous avez eu une fille de lui dont il ne connait pas l'existence. Avant que vous alliez le voir, je dois vous prévenir qu'il risque de vous repousser, vous ainsi que ses amis. Il faudra lui laisser le temps de revenir à la normale.**

**-Ok. Et est-ce que je peux lui parler de notre fille?**

**-Je n'y vois pas d'inconvénient. Il sait que beaucoup de choses ont changées depuis sa captivité. Suivez-moi, je vais vous conduire à sa chambre.**

Sur le chemin.

**-Comment ça va se passer pour lui maintenant **? Demanda Gibbs qui n'avait pas parlé depuis le début de l´entretien.

**-Il va rester dans mon service jusqu'à la fin de la semaine. Ensuite, on le transférera dans un autre service. Là, on va lui refaire une santé, il va devoir reprendre du poids et se remuscler. Il sera pendant encore 6 mois minimum sous antibiotiques pour soigner complètement la tuberculose. Je pense qu'il sera dans ce service facilement pendant au moins 3 mois.**

Ils arrivèrent à la chambre de Tony. Celui-ci était allongé, une perfusion toujours au bras. Un homme était assis sur une chaise à ses côtés, une main sur son épaule.

**-Bonjour messieurs DiNozzo**. Dit le médecin.

**-Docteur.**

**-Vous avez de la visite. Si vous avez besoin de quoi que ce soit, appelez-moi. Sinon, je vous verrai demain.**

**-Merci Docteu**r. Et le médecin s'en alla.

Tony regarda fixement Ziva et Gibbs pendant quelques minutes.

-**Asseyez-vous, vous ne paierez pas plus cher.** Lâcha-t´il finalement.

**-Papa, je te présente l'agent Gibbs et l'officier David, mes anciens collègues de travail. **Gibbs sourcilla à cette fin de phrase.

**-Ziva, Gibbs, mon père.**

**-Bonjour.**

Monsieur DiNozzo Sr se leva et embrassa son fils sur le front.

**-Regolo tutto quello e ripasso di vedere domani. Se hai necessità di che sia non esita a chiamarla.**

**-Cordo, Grazie papà a domani.**

**-Agent Gibbs, officier David, je vais vous laisser. J'ai des affaires à régler.**

**-Au revoir Monsieur DiNozzo. **Dirent en chœur Ziva et Gibbs.

**-Ça va?** Osa demander Gibbs.

En guise de réponse, Tony haussa les épaules.

Personne ne savait trop quoi dire. Un silence pesant s´installa.

**-Comment ça va au NCIS?**

**-Bien. McGee est passé agent de terrain et Ducky part à la retraite à la fin du mois. **Répondit Gibbs.

**-Et toi, toujours agent de liaison j'imagine ? **Dit-il à l'attention de Ziva.

**-Non, je suis agent fédéral maintenant. J'ai obtenu la nationalité américaine il y a 4 ans.**

**-Ils ne voulaient plus de toi au Mossad?**

**-Non. J'étais enceinte et mon père m'a répudiée car je n'étais pas mariée et que le père n'était pas juif. **

**-Oh! Félicitations alors. **Dit Tony avec une pointe d'amertume.

**-Tony, il faut que je te dise quelque chose de vraiment très important.** Elle se leva et lui prit la main, main dont il se dégagea de suite. Elle fut déstabilisée par ce geste mais n´en fit rien paraître.- **Cet enfant, c'est ta fille!**

**-Pardon? Comment est-ce possible, je ...**

**-Une semaine avant que... que tu sois enlevé, nous avons fait l'amour. Ce soir là, tu avais déjà commencé ton travail sous couverture depuis une semaine. Tu étais venu pour faire le point sur la mission, et ...**

**-Je me souviens, c'était dans la salle d'autopsie.**

Gibbs sourcilla et eut un petit sourire à cet aveu.

**-Entre avoir été conçue et être née dans une salle d'autopsie, je comprends mieux pourquoi elle adore cet endroit ! **Dit Gibbs.

Tony ne regarda pas Gibbs quand il reprit la parole et ne fit, à priori, même pas attention à ce que son patron venait de dire.

**-Comment s'appelle-t´elle, comment est-elle?**

**-En fait, sans qu'on le sache, tu as déjà fait sa connaissance tout à l'heure. J'étais ici pour des examens et elle a échappé à la survei...**

**-La petite fille qui est entrée dans ma chambre?**

**-Oui, Eden.**

**-Elle sait que je...**

**-Que tu es son père ? Non. Elle te connaît car on lui a parlé de toi mais je ne lui ai pas encore dit que tu étais de retour.**

**-Pourquoi?**

**-A cause de ton amnésie.** Dit Gibbs.

Tony fusilla Gibbs du regard et reposa son regard sur Ziva.

**-Tu vas lui dire ?**

**-Oui, dès que je serais rentrée à la maison**.

**-Bien.**

Le silence se réinstalla. Il fut rompu par la sonnerie du téléphone de Gibbs, qu'il avait oublié d'éteindre. Il décrocha tout de même.

**-Gibbs.**

**-...**

**-Je vais le lui demander.**

S'adressant à Tony.**- McGee, Abby et Ducky aimeraient venir te voir, si tu le veux bien.**

Tony soupira. –**Demain. Là, je suis fatigué et j'aimerai dormir.**

**-Bien, je leur dis.**

**-On va te laisser alors. A moins que tu veuilles que l'un de nous reste ici, avec toi.**

**-Non, je ne le souhaite pas. Rentrez tous les deux, je vous verrai demain. **La voix de Tony était imperceptiblement sèche.

Ziva s'approcha un peu plus pour l'embrasser mais il se recula légèrement, ce qui blessa la jeune femme. Elle se redressa.

**-Bon, alors à demain ! Je viendrai avec la petite.**

**-Parfait.**

**-Au revoir Tony. Repose-toi bien. **Lui dit Gibbs.

Tony ne lui répondit pas. Il le dévisagea et détourna son regard vers la porte.

**-Je pense que vous trouverez le chemin de retour sans mon aide. Et merci de refermer la porte derrière vous.**

Gibbs et Ziva se regardèrent, légèrement consternés par l'attitude de Tony, et sortirent de la chambre.

**-Il a tellement changé **! Dit Ziva une fois la porte fermée.

**-Le médecin nous avait prévenus. Ne t'en fais pas, il va reprendre pied. Il va juste falloir laisser le temps aux blessures de guérir.**

**-Oui, je sais. Mais il n'a même pas voulu que je le touche! Et ce regard froid, sans vie…J'ai si peur de ne jamais retrouver l'homme que j'aimais.**

Gibbs prit la jeune femme dans ses bras et posa son front contre son front.

**-Il va falloir être patiente et courageuse Ziva, pour Eden et pour Tony**.

Le lendemain matin, Abby, McGee et Ducky vinrent voir Tony. Les retrouvailles ne furent comme les espéraient les trois amis. Oh, ils avaient un peu discuté, parlé du passé et de ce qu'il c'était passé pour eux pendant ces quatre ans et demi. Ils avaient même parlé de l'acharnement de l'équipe à le rechercher. Mais Tony n'était pas réellement là, physiquement il l'était, mais c'est tout. Il ne souriait pas, arborait un visage très fermé, n'avait quasiment rien dit mais avait tout de même écouté. Quand Ils étaient arrivés et qu'Abby lui avait sauté au cou, Tony ne lui avait pas rendu son étreinte. Il avait à peine serré la main à McGee et Ducky. Ils étaient repartis au bout de deux heures, Tony montrant des signes de fatigue

L'après midi, Ziva vint accompagnée de Gibbs et d´Eden. Une des infirmières annonça à Gibbs que Tony ne désirait pas recevoir de visite de sa part

Cette nouvelle eut sur lui le même effet qu'un coup de poignard dans le dos.

**-Je vais rentrer au NCIS. Appelle-moi quand tu sors d'ici, je viendrai vous rechercher**. Dit Gibbs à Ziva.

Elles entrèrent toutes les deux dans la chambre. La petite fille courut vers le lit de son père.

**-Alors, c'était toi mon papa !**

**-Oui, c'est ce qu'on m'a dit.**

**-Ta mémoire est enfin revenue?**

**-Oui.**

La petite fille s'assit alors sur le lit de son père. Elle prit sa tête entre ses petites mains et finit par sortir une photo de sa poche. C´était une photo de Tony, prise il y a cinq ans. Elle porta son regard de la photo à son père plusieurs fois de suite.

**Tu lui ressembles ! **Dit-elle en lui tendant la photo.

**-Elle a été prise il y a longtemps. **Lui dit Tony.

Ziva s'éclipsa pour laisser tranquillement au père et à la fille le temps de faire plus ample connaissance.

Une semaine s'était écoulée depuis que Tony avait retrouvé la mémoire. Gibbs ne l'avait pas encore revu. Chaque fois qu'il avait voulu le faire, l'accès à la chambre de DiNozzo lui avait été interdit à la demande du jeune homme.

Ziva vint lui annoncer que Tony allait quitter l'hôpital pour une clinique privée, près de New-York où son père était actionnaire à 80. Et elle lui dit, par la même occasion, qu'il venait de démissionner. Gibbs ne pouvait pas le laisser partir comme ça, il fallait qu'il ait une petite conversation avec lui. Il avait besoin de savoir ce que le jeune homme lui reprochait, même si au fond de lui il s'en doutait déjà.

Il frappa à la porte et entra dans la chambre. Il était là, en train de refermer son sac. Son père était là également.

**-Bonjour.**

**-Gibbs.**

**-Monsieur Gibbs.** Dit le père de Tony.

**-J'aimerai pouvoir parler avec Tony avant qu'il ne parte.**

**DiNozzo Sr regarda son fils, qui lui fit oui de la tête.**

**-Je t'attends à la voiture.** Dit-il, tout en prenant le sac que son fils venait de fermer. Il sortit en refermant derrière. Tony se plaça devant la fenêtre, tournant le dos à son ancien patron.

**-Alors, tu pars ?**

**-Comme tu peux le voir. **La voix de Tony était froide, même glaciale.**-Qu'est-ce que tu voulais ?**

**-Pourquoi tu ne me l´as pas dit? Et ta démission, qu'est-ce que c'est? Ta place t'attend toujours au sein de l'équipe.**

**-Il n'y a plus d'équipe depuis longtemps. Et si je ne te l'ai pas dit, c'est que je n'ai plus de comptes à te rendre. **Tony lui tournait toujours le dos. Gibbs s'avança vers lui et lui posa sa main sur l'épaule.

**-Ne me touche surtout pas **! Lui cria Tony en allant de l'autre coté de la pièce près de la porte d'entrée. Il s´apprêta à sortir de la chambre en lui tournant toujours le dos.

**-Tony!? Ne me fuis pas, parle-moi ! Qu'est-ce que je t'ai fait?**

Il ne lui répondit pas et ne bougea même pas. De là où il était, Gibbs pouvait voir la main de Tony se crisper sur la poignée de la porte.

-**Tony? Tony est-ce que tu m'en veux?**

Tony eut un petit rire et il se retourna pour lui faire face. Son regard emplit de colère.

**-T'es incroyable de me demander ça! **Il le regarda droit dans les yeux, Gibbs pouvait sentir la colère monter en son ancien agent.

-Comment je pourrais t'en vouloir! Tu m'as laissé tomber Gibbs ! Tu étais sensé assurer mes arrières mais tu n'as rien fait. Tu n'as jamais répondu à ce satané téléphone. Deux fois je t'ai appelé et tu n'as jamais répondu ! Pourquoi? Si tu avais daigné, un temps soit peu, faire attention à mes arrières, rien de tout cela ne serait arrivé !

**-Tony, je suis dés...**

**-Non ! Ne me dis pas que tu es désolé, n'oublie pas que c'est un signe de faiblesse.** Il resta un instant silencieux.- **Bon sang Gibbs, où étais-tu ? Je t'ai attendu, on vous a attendus ! Mais ni toi, ni Fornell n'êtes venus. Alors, oui ! Je crois que j'ai des raisons de t'en vouloir. 5 ans Gibbs, 5 ans à subir des mauvais traitements, à t´entendre dire que tu es un moins que rien. J'ai été torturé plusieurs jours d'affilé, si ce n'est plus. Brûlures, électrochocs, " noyades ", électrocutions, viols, tout ça pour te faire dire que tu n'es rien. 5ans à travailler 7 jours sur 7 dans n'importe quelles conditions climatiques, avec un repas par jour. 5ans à se faire humilier, à se faire frapper, à se faire violer pour te rendre un moins que rien. J'ai vu un homme se faire dévorer vivant par des chiens affamés, juste par ce qu'il avait essayé de s'enfuir de cet enfer. Alors oui, je crois que j'ai des raisons de t'en vouloir. Tu m'as peut être recherché tout ce temps, sans relâche. Tu es venu me rechercher, mais tu aurais mieux fait de me laisser crever là où j'étais. Tu sais ce qui t'as poussé à faire ça ? Ta conscience, tu avais juste besoin de te racheter une conscience ! Alors, maintenant que c'est fait et que je suis de retour, tu vas enfin pouvoir dormir la conscience tranquille. Tiens, et tu veux que je te dise ? Je te pardonne! Comme ça, tu pourras vraiment avoir la conscience tranquille maintenant. **

Le silence revint dans la chambre. Gibbs n'arrivait pas à ouvrir la bouche.

**-Moi aussi j'aurai une question à te poser. Pourquoi n'as-tu pas répondu à mon appel?**

Gibbs resta silencieux, comment lui dire.

**-Je vois...** -Il se retourna et ouvrit la porte- **Tu m'as abandonné entre ses mains** (en parlant de Sanchez) **-Tu n'as pas assuré mes arrières. Sanchez avait raison, nous ne sommes que des pions pour vous, juste des pions sur un échiquier.**

Il sortit finalement de la pièce laissant Gibbs complètement retourné par ce qu'il venait d'entendre.

_**Rattrape le Gibbs**_ lui cria une petite voix dans sa tête _**il a le droit de connaître la vérité.**_

Il se précipita dans le couloir.

**-Tony!** Appela Gibbs en voyant le jeune homme s'éloigner. Mais il ne se retourna pas. Il s'arrêta juste un instant pour finalement s'éloigner de cette vie trop douloureuse pour lui ici et aller s'en construire une autre ailleurs.

Quand les yeux ont tout vu et tout subi  
Que même les dieux ont perdu de leur magie  
Quand les mots ne vous répondent plus  
On courbe le dos  
Un jour au bout de la rue...

Vous mène là  
A Tien An Men  
A pas baisser les bras  
Seul face à soi même  
On se voit faire le pas  
De donner ses chaînes  
Parce qu'on n´a plus que ça  
P't-être que Tien An Men  
Est plus près que ce qu'on croit  
Que nos guerres quotidiennes  
Valent aussi la peine  
Mais on ne les voit pas

Quand les gestes fléchissent sous le plus fort  
Qu'il ne vous reste  
Plus qu'à se rendre d'accord  
Quand plus rien  
N'est à perdre ou à prendre  
On ne vous retient  
Un jour la fin des méandres...

Vous mène là  
A Tien An Men  
A pas baisser les bras  
Seul face à soi même  
On se voit faire le pas  
De donner ses chaînes  
Parce qu'on n´a plus que ça  
Peut-être que Tien An Men  
Est plus près que ce qu'on croit  
Que nos petits combats  
Valent aussi la peine  
Mais on ne les voit pas

Parce qu'on a encore ça dans les veines  
Et pas d'autres choix  
Un jour le destin vous emmène  
A Tien An Men

C'était trop tard Tony s'engouffrait dans l'ascenseur.

_À suivre..._


	7. Chapter 7

Captif chapitre 7

Gibbs était de retour au NCIS. Ziva était assise à son bureau, les yeux rougis par les larmes;

**-Hé ! Qu'est-ce qu´il t'arrive Ziva?**

**-Ce courrier, c'est l'avocat de Tony qui vient de me le faire parvenir. C'est pour la garde d'Eden.**

**-Il veut obtenir la garde?**

**-La garde conjointe. Il demande à avoir Eden un week-end sur deux, toutes les vacances scolaires et la moitié des grandes vacances. Ça me paraît équitable, mais ce n'est pas ça que je voulais pour Eden. Je désirais tellement qu'on arrive à former une vraie famille, maintenant qu'il est de retour. Mais ça n'arrivera jamais.**

**-Tout n'est pas perdu Ziva. Comme l´a dit le médecin, il va falloir lui laisser du temps.**

**-Et si ça n'arrivait jamais ? Tu l´as bien vu comme moi : il a refusé que je le touche et il t'a complètement ignoré. Le vrai Tony n'aurait jamais fait ça. Ce n'est plus l'homme que j'aimais.**

**-Ne dis pas ça Ziva ! Laisse le temps à Tony de redevenir lui même.**

**-Tu as peut être raison. Sinon, il aimerait qu'Eden soit scolarisée à l'académie « Mary-Rose Livingston School ». **

**-C'est une fabuleuse école, l´une des plus prestigieuses du pays. C'est là où vont les enfants de nos présidents, de nos sénateurs ainsi que les enfants de riches et importants hommes d'affaires ou de célébrités. Si Eden fait ses études dans cette école, toutes les grandes universités de ce pays lui seront ouvertes. C'est une chance pour une enfant intelligente comme elle. **Dit Ducky qui venait d'arriver depuis 5 bonnes minutes.

19 heures, maison de Gibbs.

Gibbs était assis sur son canapé, une bière à la main. Ducky lui faisait face, assis sur un fauteuil.

- **Il m'en veut! **Lâcha t-il.

**-Pardon?**

**-Tony, il m'en veut.**

**-Gibbs, il ne pensait pas ce qu'il t'a dit.**

**-Si, je l'ai vu dans son regard. Il y avait tellement de colère ! Il a raison de m'en vouloir, c'est de ma faute.**

**-Gibbs, Tony ne t'en veut pas spécialement à toi, il en veut à tout le monde. Et c'est tout à fait normal, il a besoin d'un coupable et tu es celui sur qui il a jeté son dévolu. Il a eu besoin de faire sortir tout son ressenti. Gibbs, tu connais une partie de ce qu'il a vécu là-bas , et beaucoup d'hommes seraient devenus fous avec la moitié de ce qu'il a du affronter. Et en plus de la torture physique, il a subi une torture mentale. Sanchez lui a mis dans le crâne que nous étions les seuls responsables de ce qui lui arrivait. **

**-Je sais tout ça! Mais c'est si dur t'entendre ça de sa bouche. Il m'a dit que j'aurais mieux fait de le laisser mourir là-bas.**

**-Sa libération l´a beaucoup perturbé Jethro. Il ne sait plus où il en est. De plus, sa perte de mémoire l´a beaucoup affecté. Essaye de te mettre à sa place.**

**-Oui, **soupira Gibbs.

-Oh ! Avec tout ça, je ne t'ai pas encore dit : finalement, j'ai trouvé une infirmière pour s'occuper de maman. Je ne démissionne plus.

-C'est une bonne nouvelle ça, la première de la journée même.

L'hiver s'était bien installé sur Washington. Un hiver qui avait été annoncé rigoureux et froid. La neige tombait depuis plusieurs jours, ce qui occasionnait bouchons et accidents. Et créait la joie des plus petits.

Dans le jardin d'un quartier paisible de Washington, une petite fille était toute joyeuse. Ses tontons préférés et sa tata adorée étaient avec elle, en train de faire un énorme bonhomme de neige. Sa maman jetait de temps en temps un coup d'œil par la fenêtre, tout en finissant la valise de la petite fille. Dans quatre heures, son avion décollerait pour New-York, où elle irait rejoindre son papa qui vivait là-bas depuis 5 mois. Elle avait déjà fait plusieurs fois l´aller-retour depuis que son père y résidait. Un week-end sur deux et jusqu'à maintenant, sa nounou l´avait toujours accompagnée. Mais là, pour la première fois, elle partait chez son père sans elle. Son papa avait quitté la clinique depuis un mois. Cette fois-ci, Eden partait pour 10 jours. Ce serait la première fois qu'elle allait être séparée si longtemps de sa « famille » qui vivait ici à Washington. Elle en était un peu triste, mais également contente car elle allait revoir son papa qu'elle n'avait pas vu depuis trois semaines.

La construction du bonhomme de neige s'était transformée en bataille de boules de neige.

Elle et Gibbs contre Abby et Tim. C'était une partie de franche rigolade. Ziva descendit à la cuisine et fit chauffer du chocolat chaud et du café. Puis, elle alla les rejoindre.

-Venez vous réchauffer, je ne voudrais pas qu'Eden tombe malade.

-Non maman, pas tout de suite ! S'il te plaît.

-Désolée Eden, il va falloir arrêter maintenant. Tu vas rentrer et aller te changer. Je t´ai posé des vêtements secs sur ton lit. Ensuite, tu viendras boire un chocolat chaud et on partira pour l'aéroport, tu ne voudrais pas louper ton avion ?

-J'arrive!

Toute la petite troupe rentra dans la maison.

-Tata, tu viens m'aider ? Demanda la petite fille en sautant à pieds-joints.

-Je viens t'aider.

Elles partirent toutes les deux dans la chambre de la petite fille tandis que Tim chargeait la voiture avec les bagages.

_Dans la cuisine:_

**-Tu as des nouvelles de Tony?**

**-Pas vraiment. Quand je l'ai au téléphone, ce n'est jamais plus de cinq minutes. Il a appelé hier pour demander si Eden venait toujours et savoir ce qu'il pourrait lui offrir pour Noël. Il ne s'attarde jamais. **

**-Comment ça se passe avec Eden ?**

**-Ma foi, ça se passe bien. Elle est heureuse de partir le voir et elle est contente de son séjour quand elle revient.**

_Quelques heures plus tard._

Gibbs, Abby et Tim avaient conduit Eden et Ziva à l'aéroport. A l'embarquement, une hôtesse de l'air avait pris Eden sous son aile et ce, pour tout le voyage.

_23 décembre. New-York. Manhattan _

Tony et Eden étaient à table mais la petite fille ne semblait pas avoir très faim.

**-Quelque chose ne va pas? Tu n'aimes pas?**

**-Si, c'est bon.**

**-Alors pourquoi ne manges-tu pas ? Tu as une petite mine.**

**-Maman me manque et aussi tonton Gibbs, tata Abby, pépé Ducky et tonton Tim.**

**-Tu les reverras bientôt. Et puis, tu sais que tu peux les appeler quand tu veux. Je t'ai mis leurs numéros à coté du téléphone.**

**-Pourquoi toi et maman vous ne vivez pas ensemble ?**

**-C'est un peu difficile à expliquer ma puce ...**

**-Tu n'aimes pas maman?**

**-Non, ce n'est pas ça. Je te l'ai dit, c'est plus compliqué que ça.**

**-Moi, j'aimerais qu'on vive tous les trois ensembl**e. Sanglota Eden.

Tony se leva et prit la petite dans ses bras.

**-Allez, calme-toi ! Tu sais ce qu'on va faire tout à l'heure?**

**-Non**. Répondit-elle en reniflant.

-**On va aller acheter un grand sapin et des décorations de Noël. Ensuite, tu m'aideras à le décorer, tu veux bien?**

**-Non ! Moi, je veux fêter Noël avec maman, tonton Gibbs, tonton Tim, tata Abby et pépé Ducky!**

Elle se dégagea des bras de son père et courut jusqu'à sa chambre. Tony était désemparé, que devait-il faire ?

Un bruit la réveilla et elle s'étira. Elle s'était endormie sur le canapé en regardant le sapin qui trônait à sa place dans le salon. Les bruits se firent plus insistants, quelqu'un frappait à sa porte.

**-Qui ça peut bien être à cette heure-ci **? Soupira-t´elle. **Il est 23 heures!**

Elle ouvrit la porte prudemment.

**-Tony!**

Tony se tenait là, devant elle, portant Eden endormie dans ses bras.

**-Mais qu'est-ce...**

**-Eden voulait être là pour Noël. Elle voulait le passer avec toi, avec vous tous.**

**-Ne reste pas là, entre.**

Il entra pour la première fois dans cette maison.

**-Sa chambre est à l'étage. Suis-moi, je vais te montrer.**

Il suivit Ziva jusqu'à la chambre de leur fille où il posa délicatement l'enfant dans le lit et la recouvrit avec sa couette. Il déposa un baiser sur le front de sa fille avant de quitter la chambre.

Ziva et lui redescendirent au salon.

**-Ses affaires sont dans le coffre, je vais aller te les chercher. Si ell****e** **se réveille, elle risque de réclamer son doudou.**

Il sortit de la maison, suivi de Ziva.

**-Tu as un chien ? **Dit Ziva étonnée en voyant la bête dans la voiture.

**-C'est polochon. C'est celui d'Eden, elle a craqué dessus à la SPA. C'est un chow-chow de 2ans et il est super sage.** Tout en disant cela, il sortit le sac de la fillette du coffre et le tendit à Ziva.

**Tiens. Tu embrasseras Eden pour moi.**

**-Tu ne veux pas rester?**

**-Non, je vais y aller. J'ai encore une longue route à faire pour rentrer.**

**-Tu ne vas pas refaire toute la route maintenant !**

**-Si, pourquoi ? Et si je suis trop fatigué, je m'arrêterais dans un hôtel. **

**-Tu as l'air fatigué et je ne voudrais pas que tu t'endormes au volant de ta belle voiture. Rentre au moins boire un café avant de te remettre en route.**

**-Ok, je veux bien un café.**

Ils allèrent tous les deux à la cuisine où Ziva fit couler du café.

**-Comment vas-tu?**

**-Ca va!**

**-Non Tony, je veux dire réellement.**

**-Je commence à aller mieux. Mon thérapeute trouve que j'ai beaucoup avancé. Il vient de me diminuer les antidépresseurs. C'est un bon psy mais il n'a pas tout fait. J'avoue qu'Eden m'a beaucoup aidé à ne pas sombrer. Si je me suis battu pour sortir de la tête de l'eau, c'est pour elle. J'ai voulu me battre pour ma fille, elle m'a redonné goût à la vie.**

Ziva sourit et osa prendre la main de Tony qui était posée sur la table. Tony resserra l'étreinte sur la main de la femme qu'il avait aimée et qu'il aimait toujours. Il devait lui parler, le psy l´avait vivement encouragé à le faire pour tirer enfin un trait définitif sur toute cette terrible épreuve.

**-Je suis vraiment désolé de t'avoir rejetée à l'hôpital quand on s'est revus.**

**-Tony, non tu n'as ...**

**-Laisse-moi finir, s'il te plaît. Ce n'est pas facile pour moi.**

**-Bien, pardon.**

**-Je sais que je vous ai tous blessé, surtout toi et Gibbs. Je me disais que si je vous repoussais, ma souffrance serait moins grande. J'ai fait et dit des choses que je regrette sincèrement. À ce moment-là, je ..., tout était tellement brouillé et confus. J'avais besoin d´avoir un, ou des responsables, pour tout ce qui m'était arrivé. Et quoi de plus facile que de s'en prendre aux gens qu'on aime le plus. **_Soupir._

**Et puis, je ne supportais pas de voir dans vos yeux cette pitié, c'était vraiment trop dur à accepter. C'était plus facile pour moi de vous tourner le dos; Je suis vraiment désolé. **_Sa voix était remplie de culpabilité._

**-Tony, je ne peux pas répondre à la place des autres, mais je suis néanmoins sûre qu'ils pensent comme moi. Je ne t'en veux pas, je t'aime et j'ai très bien compris que tu avais besoin de temps pour te reconstruire. Ce que tu as vécu, personne n'en ressort indemne. Regarde-toi Tony, 5 mois que tu es parti pour New-York et tu as quasiment repris ton poids. Tu as l'air en bien plus grande forme qu'avant cette histoire. Je pense que tu as mieux récupéré là-bas que si tu étais resté ici. À ce moment-là, on était un poids pour toi. Et je m'excuse si, dans mon regard, tu as pu deviner de la pitié. Ce n'est pas ce que je voulais, mais te voir ainsi me faisais tellement mal que je n'arrivais pas à ne pas ressentir de la pitié.**

Tony lui sourit et se leva.

**-Merci pour le café. Je vais me mettre en route;**

**-Reste, s'il te plaît. Tout le monde serait content de te revoir.**

**-Non, Ziva je ne peux pas, c'est...**

**-Non, ne pars pas, reste s'il te plaît**! Eden s'était réveillée et était descendue. Elle s'accrocha très fort à la jambe de son père. **Reste mon papa, reste ! **

-**Elle a raison Tony, reste. Arrête de nous fuir.**

**-Non, je ne peux pas.**


	8. Chapter 8

_**Merci à Jjaina pour sa correction et encore merci à vous pour vos commentaires qui font toujours plaisir.**_

**Chapitre 8.**

Après avoir consolé et recouché la petite, Ziva descendit rejoindre Tony au salon.

Tony était en train de caresser le chien, il avait le regard complètement ailleurs.

**-Tony?**

**-...**

**-Tony?**

Il tourna lentement la tête vers elle.

**-Je ne peux pas, je ne peux pas le faire. J'ai fait trop de mal autour de moi.**

**-Tony, non, ne pense pas ça. Tu ne nous a pas fait de mal. On t'aime Tony, je t'aime et la seule chose qu'on attend tous, c'est que tu reviennes.**

_Le lendemain matin;_

La fillette se réveilla la première. Elle sortit de son lit et, tout comme à son habitude, elle alla dans la chambre de sa mère voir si celle-ci était réveillée.

A sa grande surprise et pour sa plus grande joie, elle vit pour la première fois son papa et sa maman dormir dans le même lit. Un grand sourire se dessina sur son visage. Elle grimpa délicatement dans le lit et se glissa entre ses deux parents qui se réveillèrent.

**-Bonjour ma puce**. Dit Tony.

**-Tu es resté ? Merci papa! On va être une vraie famille maintenant? **Demanda-t-elle tout en se réfugiant dans les bras de son père.

**-On va tout faire pour**. Dit Ziva. **Je vais faire le petit-déj. **Dit-elle en se levant.

Tony se leva également et se dirigea vers la salle de bain avec des vêtements de rechange.

Ils passèrent tous les trois la matinée au chaud en famille, réunis pour la première fois. Gibbs, Ducky, McGee et Abby devaient arriver plus tard dans l'après midi. Quelques jours plus tôt, ils avaient décidé de passer le réveillon au restaurant. Ziva ne les prévint pas du retour de Tony, voulant leur faire une surprise.

17 heures.

La voiture de Gibbs s'arrêta devant la maison de Ziva et d'Eden. Il en sortit accompagné de Ducky, Abby et McGee.

**-Tiens, Ziva a finalement changé de voiture. **Constata Abby en voyant la voiture garée dans d'allée de la maison, devant le garage.

**-Je ne pense pas que ce soit la sienne. Son salaire ne le lui permettrait pas, cette voiture vaut dans le 50 000 Dollars**. Dit McGee. (2007 Dodge Durango limited 4x4, si vous voulez savoir ce qu'a Tony comme voiture. )

Ils s'avancèrent jusqu'à la porte d'entrée que Ziva leur ouvrit avec un grand sourire pour les laisser pénétrer dans la maison.

**-Elle est à toi la voiture devant ton garage?** Demanda Abby curieuse.

**-Non.**

Au moment où elle allait répondre, un chien débarqua en trombe dans la pièce suivie d'Eden qui essayait de le rattraper.

**-Polochon, reviens ici! **

**-Eden? **Dirent quatre voix surprises.

La petite fille stoppa sa course et, avec un grand sourire, sauta dans les bras de son tonton préféré: Gibbs.

**-Qu'est-ce que tu fais là?**

-**Je voulais passer Noël ici et papa m'a ramenée.**

**-Ton père est ici?**

**-Oui. **Dit une voix derrière eux, une voix qu'ils n'avaient pas entendue depuis 5 mois. Tony se tenait dans l'encadrement de la porte de la cuisine. Il avait beaucoup changé, il avait repris du poids, semblait plus musclé et portait des lunettes (lunettes de vue, je tiens à préciser)

Ils regardèrent tous les quatre Tony d'un air dubitatif. Un silence gênant régnait dans la pièce. Ce fut Abby qui cassa en premier le silence.

**-Je suis contente de te revoir**. Dit -elle en avançant vers lui d'un pas hésitant. Une fois arrivée à sa hauteur, elle attendit un consentement. Alors, lentement, Tony ouvrit ses bras et Abby le serra très fort. **Tu es là pour combien de temps?**

**-Je m'installe ici.**

Abby resserra son étreinte et lui déposa un baiser sur la joue. Ducky et McGee les rejoignirent et échangèrent une tendre étreinte amicale. De loin, Gibbs lui fit un petit signe de tête.

Après les retrouvailles Tony s'excusa pour le comportement qu'il avait eu envers eux après avoir retrouvé la mémoire et pour son silence de cinq mois. Seul Gibbs était resté silencieux. Lui et Tony ne s'étaient pas encore adressé la parole.

18 heures.

Pendant que Ziva préparait Eden pour le restaurant, Tony sortit de la maison pour faire faire ses besoins à polochon.

**-Tu devrais aller avec lui**. Suggéra Ducky à Gibbs.

Tony fut donc rejoint rapidement par Gibbs dans le parc se trouvant à deux pas de la maison.

Ils marchèrent l'un à coté de l'autre un petit moment sans rien dire.

**-C'est une belle bête.**

**-C'est Eden qui l'a choisi. Elle voulait absolument un chien pour Noël.**

**-Alors, de retour ?**

**-Oui, on va essayer de former une famille.**

**-C'est une bonne chose. Tu as l'air d'aller bien.**

**-Je vais bien effectivement. Ce n'est pas facile tous les jours, mais je m'accroche. Il faut que j'arrive à passer à autre chose.**

**-A propos de ce qui s'est passé, je tenais à te faire mes excuses. Je t'ai laissé tomber, je n'ai pas assuré tes arrières comme j'aurais du le faire. Je sais que mes excuses ne changeront rien à ce qui t'es arrivé, à ce que tu as subi, mais je suis sincèrement désolé. Si j'avais pu échanger ta place avec la mienne, je l'aurais fait.**

**-Gibbs, tu n'y es pour rien dans tout ça. C'est juste un mauvais concours de circonstances. Je préfère ne plus en parler, il faut aller de l'avant et ne pas regarder derrière soi. Mon avenir, c'est Eden et Ziva. On va tout faire pour essayer de former une vraie famille. Elles ont besoin de moi et moi, j'ai besoin d'elles. D'elles et de vous. Toi et les autres. **

Ils continuèrent à marcher en silence.

**-Au fait, je ne t'ai jamais remercié d'être venu me chercher, alors merci. Merci aussi pour tout ce que tu as fait pour Ziva et pour Eden. Je sais que tu as été comme un père pour la petite, tu as une grande place dans son cœur. Merci de t'être occupé d'elle comme si c'était ta fille.**

**-Tu aurais fait la même chose pour moi et comment ne pas aimer une petite fille comme elle. **

Ils reprirent tranquillement le chemin de la maison.

Ils passèrent un bon réveillon, enfin tous réunis.

Épilogue:

8 mois après, Ziva et Tony se marièrent civilement en même temps que McGee et Abby. Les deux jeunes femmes donnèrent chacune naissance à un petit garçon 9 mois plus tard. Gibbs passa directeur de l'agence, McGee devint chef de sa propre équipe, tout comme Tony qui avait réintégré le NCIS deux mois après son retour de Washington. Abby et Ziva avaient arrêté temporairement leur travail pour s'occuper de leur famille. Ducky prit enfin une retraite bien méritée.

Enfin le fin ouf!!!!!!!!

Bon j'espère qu'elle vous aura plu. Je sais, ce dernier paragraphe est très court mais il fallait bien un jour que je la finisse cette fic.


End file.
